Unbreakable
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: She vowed to agree to disagree on red velvet cake. He vowed to fiercely love her in all her shapes and forms. When an accident nearly claims her life, Akiza awakens to have no memory of Yusei or even marrying him, or the events of Team 5D's. To win her back Yusei will have to deal with Sayer, her parents, and the Black Rose herself or is he already too late?
1. Kiss the Cook

**Unbreakable**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kiss the Cook**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it. I do not in any shape or form own 'The Vow'. All rights belong to Kim  & Krickitt Carpenter and Sony Pictures, or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated T for teen. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. This story will also be loosely based on 'The Vow'. It will take place after the events of Team 5D's. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version and probably be mixed around, but it will most likely be AU. Also, I do realize that Akiza became a Turbo Duelist later on in the series. That however, will be changed in this story. Most of this story will be worked from Yusei's POV.

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 23

Akiza: 21

Jack: 24

Carly: 22 (Since it wasn't really specified.)

Crow: 22

Luna: 16

Leo: 16

Bruno: 22 (Instead of him being an android, he will be human.)

Sherry: 21 (Since it wasn't really specified.)

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

 _Hmm…_ My fingers lightly skimmed over the keys of the computer as I tried to reconfigure the design for the Planetary Gear Concept. I shifted slightly in my seat as I tried to maintain my focus on the neon green, outline image, of four small-toothed cylinders as they rotated around the much larger central gear. _However, I found it difficult to concentrate on the schematics as my fellow roommates — or I should say, 'foster brothers', Jack and Crow, were at it again in all-out bickering war as usual…_

"So, what's the occasion? Are you trying to impress a _certain_ girl that you like?" Crow asked mischievously as he sat lazily stretched atop a barstool, cup ramen in hand as he watched the blonde Duelist busily at work in the kitchen at what he himself would call a gourmet meal.

"None of your business." Jack replied shortly as he preheated the oven to 500°F. He then turned to the small bowl of bread crumbs and added fennel seeds as he muttered to himself, "A tablespoon of oil, a pinch of zest," Jack glanced to the recipe to his left then replied, "Check. Now a ¼ teaspoon of salt and ¼ teaspoon of pepper and stir them all together."

I momentarily glanced away from the image on the computer screen as it rotated to a side view of the Planetary Particle Design and gave a small chuckle as I observed the two. _It was a rare sight indeed, to see the tall, surly blonde, at work in the kitchen wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, no less._

I shifted my gaze back towards the computer screen knowingly. _Of course it was no secret that Jack would rather drop dead than to ever admit that he had feelings for the raven-haired reporter…_

Crow snickered as he watched Jack stir the ingredients together with a wooden spoon and asked, "Do you even know what you're doing Jack?"

I swiftly reentered a couple of codes on the program, hoping that I managed to tweak it right this time. _Here's hoping that he doesn't manage to burn down the house…_

The blonde, who was wearing a sleek, white apron, over his likewise signature white outfit, narrowed his violet-colored eyes at the redhead as he removed the steaks packaging and replied haughtily, "Of course I do! I Jack Atlas — am a Master Chef, unlike you Carrot Top—"

Crow nearly choked on a noodle that he'd just sucked off his chopsticks as he doubled over in laughter as he clutched at his belly, "Hah! That's a laugh! More like, _Master_ _of_ _Disaster_!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. We'll just see about that." Jack countered icily. "Leave it to you, to rather stuff your face with cup ramen," replied Jack as he pat the steaks dry then added ½ a teaspoon of salt over it. Jack failed to glance back at the recipe, which called for ¼ a teaspoon of pepper, and instead he absentmindedly used the same ½ teaspoon again to measure it out and sprinkled it over the steaks. He wrinkled his nose at the sudden sharp and spicy kick of the powdery substance. "Blimey, I think that was a bit much." Nonetheless, Jack merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly then bent down and opened the lower cupboard drawer and grabbed a large ovenproof skillet. "Oh, well."

"Heh." Crow smirked at his friend's antics as he dug his chopsticks into the red and yellow cup ramen cup. "Well, I've never heard you complaining about it, _until_ _now_ ," he replied as he slurped up a few noodles that were now dangling off the wooden utensils. He pointed the chopsticks at Jack, as he flashed a big, toothy grin at him and added flamboyantly, "In fact, if I recall correctly, you _L-O-V-E, c_ up ramen."

The tall, lean male's back was turned towards Crow as he held the bottle of olive oil over the skillet and muttered, "It shouldn't take a rocket-scientist to figure this out. A little dab will do it," he said as he poured a generous amount of oil into the pan and then flicked the black circular dial on the stove to 'high heat'.

Before the skillet was properly heated, he then placed the steaks in the pan and turned his back to the stove and took a few steps away from it. Within a few minutes the oil began to crackle and pop loudly.

Crow set the now empty cup ramen container on the counter then leisurely reclined backwards as he kicked back and propped both feet up on a nearby stool, then crossed one boot atop the other. His brows furrowed as he replied calculatingly, "I don't know. I just don't think that you have the guts to admit that you're trying to impress—" Within moments Crow found he had a shiny, silver spatula shoved under his nose. "Errrr… What are you _doing_ with that?!"

"Now listen here, you." Jack spat menacingly as he leaned in over the counter bridging the gap between them. The blonde leaning in towards Crow's silvery wide-eyed stare, the gleaming spatula shoved firmly in between them. "You just mind your own bloody well business _–_ "

"Heh, fine." Crow put his cutoff gloved hands up in mock surrender as he sat up straight. "I'm just joshing you man." Crow turned his head and cracked a sidelong grin at him before adding, "Did I mention that frilly apron of yours is a nice touch?"

"Why you!" spat Jack as he grabbed Crow by the collar of his sleeveless brown cargo vest, causing him to emit a shrill squeak as he was about to throttle the redhead. "Come here you!"

Just then, Jack froze, one hand wrapped firmly around Crow's throat as he caught the whiff of charcoaled meat and muttered, "Something's burning." Crow smirked, one brow arched mischievously, a lopsided grin plastered on his face as his gloved hands loosened Jack's death grip. "You'd better check that Filet Mignon. It's starting to smell rather… _singed_." Jack immediately released Crow, causing the redhead to nearly fall headfirst to the floor as he spun around to face the stove as a dark, hazy smoke started to fill the air.

Crow quickly sprang back up onto his feet as Jack flicked the narrow dial on the fan above the stove. The dull 'whir' sound of the fan kicking in as Jack shouted, "Bloody blazes!"

Crow skeptically watched Jack as he hastily flipped the charred steaks. "Uh," Crow's mouth hung open for a second then he asked, "Is that stuff even going to be _edible_ when you're through with it?"

I looked up from the computer screen, hearing a dull and steady whirring noise coming from the kitchen and I felt a slight tickle in the back of my throat as I coughed into the palm of my hand. _Is… something burning…?_ I bolted upright and I looked towards the kitchen as a haze of dark cloudy smoke began to fill the room. I then hastily made my way to each of the doors and windows and opened them up one by one, to air out our apartment.

 _We've already about blown this place up a time or two._

 _Hopefully, our landlady, Zora, doesn't get wind of this… That would be the last thing that we need right now…_

Jack swiftly removed the pan from the burner and spread the crumb mixture over the charred steaks then grabbed a potholder as he transferred the skillet to the preheated oven. Jack turned and adjusted his apron, then grabbed a clean cloth and wiped at a fresh fleck of grime on it. Crow coughed into the palm of his hand as he skeptically watched Jack inspect his apron then asked, "Now what are you doing?"

Jack's body stiffened at the remark as he finished dusting himself off. Jack stood straight then crossed his arms firmly across his chest, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as he jutted his chin out and pompously replied, "I'm going to finish cooking this Filet Mignons, that's what."

Crow held his gloved hand to his mouth as he coughed again, the scratchiness in his throat getting to him as he muttered, "Ugh, like I said, _Master_ _of_ _Disaster_."

I sighed wearily as I leaned against the doorframe, one foot propped against the wall, finding myself a bit irritated. My dark brows furrowed together as I watched the two from across the second floor of the apartment as the smoke slowly started to fade away. I scowled as I crossed my arms across my chest then glanced away. _At least they haven't managed to kill each other yet, or anyone else for that matter…_

I straightened up, then pivoted on the heel of my brown, leather boot as I was about to make my way back towards the computer, but it was then that I heard a tentative knock upon the outside of the open door and I stopped and glanced back over my shoulder at it. I turned around and headed back to the open doorframe to greet our visitor.

I found myself looking at a pair of red, high-heeled pumps as I slowly looked up and found myself gazing into the bright brown eyes of the slender redheaded girl before me as I asked in surprise, "Akiza? What brings you here?"

"Hey, Yusei," replied Akiza as a soft smile graced her lips, her Physics textbook tucked in front of her, under her gloved folded arms. I quickly glanced away from her and she tilted her head seemingly perplexed as she noticed my sudden awkwardness. Her voice became serious, yet it held a tinge of guilt as she asked, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Sort of," I found that I was both elated and irritated. My voice didn't falter as I scowled and suddenly turned away from Akiza yet again as I glanced towards the kitchen — the source of my annoyance. _Much to my disdain, Jack and Crow were at it again and could be heard quarreling in the kitchen…_ I quickly glanced back towards Akiza, my expression softened as I shrugged my shoulders slightly as a faint smile traced my lips, "Jack just about managed to burn our apartment down, but you're welcome to stay if you can put up with _their_ bickering." I nodded my head in their direction as I said the last part.

We both glanced towards the quarreling duo and we found ourselves intently watching as Jack shoved a plate of burnt steak in front of Crow and shouted vehemently, "I said taste it!"

"Nuh-uh!" Crow retorted defiantly as he folded his arms firmly across his chest and turned his nose up at the plate that was shoved in front of him. "Are you kidding? There's no way that I'm going to taste _that_. I bet the sole of my rubber boot tastes better than that thing!"

Akiza laughed at both my initial response and the scene that was playing out before us. She giggled as she glanced my way and she found herself gazing into my eyes as I made a thumbing motion, encouraging her to follow me as she skipped along and merrily replied, "Looks like Jack is trying to impress a certain someone."

I glanced over my shoulder listing to the beautiful sound of her singsong voice. I vaguely noted the Physics textbook tucked within her arms as she followed me along and asked, "Hey, Yusei. I was going to ask you if you could help me out with my Physics homework again."

It was then that it dawned on me that I'd nearly forgotten my task at hand. I suddenly stopped and turned slightly towards her. I ran my fingers through my dark, spiky-hair anxiously, purposely avoiding eye contact with her as I tentatively replied, "Normally, I wouldn't mind helping you with your homework Akiza, but my hands are tied at the moment. I've got to finish working on the engine design for the WRGP and I'm probably going to be really busy for the next couple of days."

I looked up to see that she was crestfallen and her voice trailed off as she replied, "Oh yeah, the WRGP is coming up pretty soon, isn't it? That new engine design is going to be really crucial for this."

 _A wave of guilt washed over me knowing that I had let her down. But that engine design was either going to make it or break it for us._

I quickly interjected by saying, "Look Akiza, I really am sorry. I promise that I'll make it up to you at a later time, okay?"

 _As I stood there, I couldn't help feeling this odd piercing sensation dead center on my back — like I was being watched._

Akiza smiled dejectedly as she walked away from me and replied, "Okay. I'll be sure to take you up on that rain check."

"Count on it." I said reassuringly to her as I nodded.

Akiza smiled faintly as she nodded in response then she watched as I walked away.

Akiza was still gazing in my direction as Crow bolted in-between our paths as he shouted cheerily, "Hey, Akiza!" He paused for a moment seemingly oblivious then asked, "What's up?"

Akiza's gaze quickly darted towards the young man standing in front of her. A lackluster smile pursed her lips as she turned away from Crow and replied, "Oh, I was just leaving."

"Well that doesn't make any sense. You just got here and then you want to leave right away and _ohhh~_ " Crow suddenly stopped short as he noticed her Physics textbook tucked tightly within her fingerless, velvet gloved hands. "Huh. Well that explains it." He stopped for a moment feeling stupid as he momentarily glanced at me seated in front of my computer. Crow then asked, "Let me guess, you couldn't peel Yusei over there off his computer, right?" He said as he nodded in my direction.

Akiza nodded as she stood silently before the short, spiky-haired male.

"Figures. He's our Master Mechanic." Crow muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "WRGP this, WRGP that. I swear we ought to call this the 'Yusei Project' or something."

Akiza bit her lower lip as she glanced away then replied, "I'm just going to head out now."

"Hmm, are you sure? You know, you're welcome to stay if you want." Crow paused for a moment then replied, "Heck, I'll even fix you up a bowl of strawberries with whipped cream if you like."

"I didn't know that you guys liked strawberries." Akiza smiled softly, a hint of amusement in her voice as she asked, "Which one of you guys likes them?"

Crow laughed as he shrugged his shoulders then added, "Eh, I don't really like them and I know that Jack doesn't like them either. Yusei might. Normally we just buy microwaveable kinds of food like cup ramen and stuff."

Akiza giggled in response as she watched Crow as he continued to ramble on.

Crow paused for a moment then replied, "I know that Yusei insists on keeping strawberries stocked because he knows that they're your favorite."

Akiza pursed her lips thoughtfully, her voice barely above a whisper, "Oh." It was very thoughtful that Yusei would go out of his way to do that for her.

Crow just shrugged absentmindedly then asked, "So, do you want to stay for awhile?"

Just then the sound of Jack's voice rang throughout the small apartment as he shouted, " _Crow_!"

" _Yeah_ , you bellowed?!" Crow shouted in response.

The sound of Jack's voice reverberated from across the room as he hollered, "I need a hand in the kitchen. I'm going to be heading out in a few minutes and I need your help cleaning up."

"Eh. Great." Crow paused as he glanced in Jack's direction as the blonde untied his apron then hung it up and went up the stairs to his room. "Which means — I get stuck cleaning up _his_ mess."

Crow paused for a moment as he rested his chin in his gloved hand then thoughtfully asked, "Hmm, which come to think of it, why didn't the smoke alarm go off?" He paused for a moment then added, "Usually, anytime that Jack gets near the stove he sets it off. He's like a smoke alarm magnet. Well, that sounds like another project for Yusei."

Akiza held one velvet gloved hand over her mouth as she giggled then replied, "Perhaps I'll take you up on a rain check for those strawberries."

Crow turned back towards the redheaded girl, still slightly annoyed by Jack's antics. "Just a word of advice, if Jack _ever_ asks you to taste his cooking — don't do it." Crow stuck his tongue out as he made a face and wiped at the icky aftertaste. "It tastes like _rubber_."

Akiza laughed as she turned to leave. "Mhm, I'll catch you guys later."

"See you later!" Crow shouted cheerily as he waved goodbye.

Moments later, Jack strode into the room wearing his white, form-fitting motorcycle suit. His helmet tucked tightly under one arm as held it to the side. He walked up to Crow from behind and then thrust a yellow piece of clothing at him and muttered, "Here."

Crow arched one brow skeptically as he held the crumpled up garment in his gloved hand and asked, "What's this?"

Jack swatted at Crow's clenched hand that was firmly wrapped around the garment as he shouted, "Don't do that! I just ironed that for you!"

"You what?!" Crow shouted incredulously as he unfolded the yellow, sleeveless T-shirt and held it out in front of himself to inspect what Jack had done to it.

Jack stared at Crow insolently then spat, "I just did you a bloody favor — you should be grateful for it!"

Crow's bottom lip quivered as he held the shirt up and looked through the iron shaped hole that was singed all around the edges and muttered, "My favorite shirt…" He turned on Jack then snapped, "Favor my butt! Maybe you should learn how to actually use an iron first."

Jack interrupted as he huffed then turned his back on the redhead and replied, "It was practice really."

" _Great_." Crow's eye twitched as he asked, "You use _my_ clothes for your ironing practice?"

"Why not?" Jack asked indifferently. "Its not like they're that stylish anyways."

" _Whatever_." Crow scowled as he pointed at the blonde then added, "You _owe_ me a brand new shirt!"

" _Fine_." Jack snorted as he held his purple and white helmet under his arm then walked away as he replied, "But if you ask me, I think it's an improvement."

Jack stopped as he was about to walk past me seated at my computer. He glared down at me coldly as he reprimanded, "And Yusei, the next time the girl asks you for help with her homework — _help her_."

"I… Uh…" My voice trailed off as I looked up at Jack then I quickly glanced away as my eyes met his hardened stare.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat then looked up at him as I firmly replied, "It's not like _that_."

Jack paused for moment as he stared at me incredulously then slipped his helmet on over his spiky-blonde hair as he muttered under his breath, " _Idiot_."

He mounted the sleek, white Duel Runner then leaned back into the seat within the metal arch of the monowheel. He turned his head towards me. The shiny translucent gleam of his visor shielding his amethyst colored eyes as he replied, "Next time, I hope she throws one of her stilettos at you and I hope that she doesn't bloody well miss — if you get my drift Yusei."

My eyes widened in disbelief as I tried focused on the computer screen. _Wait, what?!_

I shot Jack a dark look then opened my mouth to say something but then I stopped short as I clenched my jaw shut as I pondered what he'd just said.

 _Akiza doesn't wear stilettos. They're more like a type of sandals._ I found myself flustered as I tried to focus on the neon green diagram then shook my head. _Wait — why is it that I'm thinking about her shoes this much anyways?_

Jack revved the engine as the _Phoenix_ _Whirlwind_ roared to life. He took off on the D-Wheel then shouted above the deafening roar of the engine, "Later losers!"

"Good riddance." Crow watched as the _Phoenix_ _Whirlwind_ took off down the ramp then accelerated as it disappeared from view in a shiny, white blur. "Well, it looks like it's time to play Crow the housewife."

Crow turned around towards the kitchen and surveyed the mess that Jack had left behind for him. As to be expected, there were spatulas, bowls, pots and pans, spread out all over the counter in a haphazard mess. A few of the soiled dishes had actually made it into the sink. Spices and other various ingredients were left out amongst the gooey clumps and splatter stained countertop. Crow's shoulders slumped as he sighed then asked in disbelief, " _Really_?"

"Crud." Crow muttered irritably as he took one step forward. The sole of his brown boot slid forward as it made contact with the slippery oil that had splattered on the floor. He flailed around for a moment then quickly regained his balance and replied, "And of course he didn't use a splatter screen."

"Let's do this!" Crow reached for a nearby mop then replied cheekily, "This time, minus the breakdancing."

 **To be continued**


	2. French Twist Part 1

**Unbreakable**

 **Chapter 2**

 **French Twist**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it. I do not in any shape or form own 'The Vow'. All rights belong to Kim  & Krickitt Carpenter and Sony Pictures, or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated T for teen. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. This story will also be loosely based on 'The Vow'. It will take place after the events of Team 5D's. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version and probably be mixed around, but it will most likely be AU. Also, I do realize that Akiza became a Turbo Duelist later on in the series. That however, will be changed in this story. Most of this story will be worked from Yusei's POV.

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

"Engine's remote synergy holding steady at 80…" I replied as I swiftly typed away at the computer.

"What!? What happened to the power surge? The output's still in the red." Crow's silver-eyes widened as he asked incredulously, "Where's that energy going?"

"Who cares? It's fixed. That's what counts!" Jack revved the engine as his gloved, right hand tightened around the twist-grip of the prototype's throttle. A mass of thick electrical cords connected to the prototype, laid sprawled out underneath him in blue, red and black coils as they swirled beneath him on the concrete floor as he replied happily, "Listen to that engine. It's purring like a happy little kitten!"

"I want a kitty…" Crow's brows knitted together as he fondly remembered a furry friend from his childhood that he'd befriended then mused, "They're so soft and cuddly and—"

Jack shot Crow a dirty look then sneered as he muttered, "Get yourself a _girlfriend_ already,"

Crow jolted at Jack's harsh words then snapped out of his reverie and retorted, "What?! I see nothing wrong with us having a cat here."

"Right, right." And I suppose Zora would just _love_ that." Jack ridiculed as he gave a harsh laugh as he clenched his gloved, right hand around the twist-grip, forcefully twisting the throttle as the prototype's engine roared loudly. The blonde wrinkled his nose in distaste at the very thought of owning a feline then grumbled, "Cats are such messy beasts, not to mention stinky little critters."

"Actually — The surge has been rerouted." I calmly interrupted as I speedily typed in a code as I sat in front of the glowing, flat-screen, computer monitor, wearing a blue visor to shield my eyes from the neon glow.

Crow cocked one brow puzzled, as a sweat drop ran down the side of his face as he asked, "Re-rerouted?"

"To where?" Jack asked in disbelief. Then without warning, the Deck Zone released all of the cards stored in it as they rapidly shot out of the Runner spraying Jack in the face. "Whoa — Aah!" Jack crisscrossed his arms in front of himself in an attempt to shield himself from his cards as they went flying into the air.

Crow stomped his foot as the cards flew across the room then shouted, " _Aw_. Come on!"

A burst of smoke shot out from beneath the prototype and Jack and Crow started coughing as I sat in front of the computer, seemingly unfazed as I finished typing at the keyboard.

Within minutes, Jack was on his hands and knees as he scrambled to pick up his Deck that was scattered from across one end of the garage to the other.

He hastily flipped through one card after another then bellowed, "Where's my **Red** **Dragon** **Archfiend**?!"

I lifted the translucent visor that was shielding my eyes with one hand as I stoically replied, "I would call that a… 52 Pickup. …Then again, that's such a _trivial_ card game, compared to Duel Monsters."

I stood up and immediately sensed the presence of a certain individual looming behind me. I quickly pivoted on the heel of my brown, leather boot and swung my arm up as I countered a blow, blocking Jack's fist as he aimed for my right side. He countered my block then smirked and backed up as he muttered, "You're a smart one, aren't you."

I was about to counter his remark, but I stopped short as the door on the upper-level suddenly flung open. All three of us instantly looked up at the tall, thin, elderly woman, standing in the doorway, who wore her auburn colored hair tucked in a bun as she shouted, "Quiet Down! I told you — Between the hours of 2 and 5, my soap operas are on! And I can't hear them when you rapscallions are in here making a ruckus!"

"Sorry, Zora." I replied in earnest as I sheepishly shrugged my shoulders.

A hint of irony traced Crow's voice as he stared at their landlady and asked, "So, what's happening with Gail on 'Eternal Flame'?"

A vague smirk traced Jack's lips as he glanced to the side. He tried to maintain an even tone as he looked at the old woman then asked, "Has she recovered from her amnesia and found true love yet?"

Zora placed her hands firmly atop her hips then rebuked the two insolent 'boys' as she shouted, "The next one to mock my soaps will clean this garage with a toothbrush!"

Jack and Crow both visibly tensed as they gasped in horror.

"We're sorry about the racket, Zora." I replied sincerely.

Zora's brown eyes softened at the sound of my voice. She adjusted her gold, half-rimmed glasses, a string of pearly gold beads, were barely noticeable as they loosely hung from the temple tips of her glasses as she replied, "Oh, Yusei. You are such a doll. Having you stay here has been a treat. You remind me so of my Reginald." Zora beamed as she smiled at me and continued to reminisce dreamily. "That dear boy was such a charmer when he was your age."

The puffy sleeves of her dress seemed more prominent as the old woman squared her shoulders. Zora adjusted her gold, half-rimmed glasses. Her beady brown eyes were intently fixed on Jack and Crow as she reprimanded, "As for you two — you're skating on _very_ thin ice with me."

Zora pointed one long, jagged finger at Jack and Crow causing them to tense then shoot straight up as she shouted sternly, "One wrong move and you'll be sleeping on the streets with the _rats_!"

Zora turned sharply on the heel of her polished dress shoe then grasped the hem of her long, grey-blue dress, lifting it up slightly as she dutifully marched out the door. She turned then slammed the door shut with a loud 'BANG', causing the doorframe and the surrounding walls to shake.

Jack's violet-colored eyes darted to the side as he cynically muttered, "Well… She's in a good mood today."

Crow framed his eyes with his hands to mock Zora's gold colored, half-rimmed spectacles. His voice went up an octave as he mocked the sound of an elderly woman in an overly sweet, sugarcoated voice. "Oh. Yusei. You are just like my dear, sweet Reginald." He paused for a moment. His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he purposely glanced my way then asked, "Have I mentioned him yet in the last 15 minutes?"

I scowled at Jack and Crow as I watched them from a short distance. Crow continued to sashay about as Jack snickered at the redhead. My dark brows furrowed together as I turned away and crossly replied, "Come on, guys — cut Zora some slack, she is letting us crash here for next to nothing."

"Yeah, yeah… Speakin' of which… I guess somebody has to clean up this mess." Crow replied irritably as he surveyed the mess then kicked at something lying on the floor.

I turned my head side to side as I looked around the room then asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Bruno around lately?"

"Eh. Not lately." Crow shrugged his shoulders then dug his hands in his pockets. "Knowing him, he's probably out grabbing some more spare parts for the Duel Runners."

At that moment, Bruno skittishly poked his head in the room as he clutched at the half-closed door then asked, "Umm, what happened? Did something blow up again?"

"Well, speak of the devil, here he is now." Jack nodded as he acknowledged their fellow roommate.

"Yeah, sorta." I nodded as I glanced towards the computer. "There's a problem with the Sub Generator's EPS output."

Bruno stepped all the way into the room then sighed as he turned around and looked at the mess. He combed his hand through his flared, dark-blue hair then tentatively replied, "I thought Crow just cleaned this place up a couple of days ago after Jack about blew it up with his cooking."

Crow smiled slyly as he opened his mouth to say something, but Jack interrupted him as he gave him a menacing look then snarled, "Don't you dare!"

Crow smirked as he made a thumbing motion towards the blonde, spiky-haired Duelist standing behind him, disregarding Jack as he replied, "Actually, we're on round two for the _Master_ _of_ _Disaster_ over there."

Bruno placed his hand over his mouth and chuckled as Jack menacingly glared at the short redhead, ready to pounce on him.

Crow pouted then replied offhandedly, "I still want a kitty…"

Bruno touched his chin thoughtfully then added, "Hmm, having a pet around here would be kind of nice,"

"Not that I don't like cats, but that would mean that there would be another mouth to feed and we're already barely making ends meet as it is." I replied as I mentally tried to calculate the already numerous amount of bills that we had in my head.

"Fine," The redhead grumbled irritably. His steely-grey eyes narrowed as he stared at Jack then asked sarcastically, "But why keep Jack? He has no problem blowing 3000 yen on a Blue-Eyes Mountain and that's just for _one_ cup! And you know as well as I do, Yusei, that he has more than one cup at a time!"

"Uh, … _Oops_ …I'm just gonna go to my room now," Bruno muttered inaudibly as he snuck out of the lower-level of the garage and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, to avoid further conflict.

I tried to brush Crow's comment off as I turned to walk away.

 _I hated to admit it, but Crow was right…_ _And I certainly didn't like coming across as unfair to anybody… but I didn't exactly like stirring conflict up either…_

"You're forgetting that I always have your back in a Duel and whatever else you manage to get your _pea-brained_ self into!" Jack snorted then turned away from Crow and muttered, "Ungrateful little bugger."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake." Crow feigned. He stomped his foot then shouted, "You mean, whenever you're actually _not_ trying to kill me?!"

"That's enough you two." I interrupted as I stepped in-between Jack and Crow, holding my arms out, effectively blocking them from each other.

"What he started it!" Jack yelled angrily as he pointed at Crow over my shoulder.

Crow crossed his arms defiantly across his chest then turned his chin up as he retorted, "No! Big mouth over there is the one who started it!"

"I did not! He's the one that started it!" Jack seethed from behind me.

"No! You started it!" Crow shouted at him from over my shoulder.

"If you'd learn to shut your trap we wouldn't always have this—" Jack shouted as I blocked his hand as he tried to lunge at Crow, the shorter of the two — who happened to be standing in front of me.

"Perhaps, instead of just throwing your weight around, you should actually start pulling your weight around here!" Crow shouted angrily.

I trickle of sweat ran down my temple as I cautiously interrupted, "Uh, guys?"

Both Crow and Jack froze as they looked at me then snapped in unison, " _What_?!"

I looked at Jack, making eye contact with him as I stepped out from between them and said, "First off, it would help if you'd get a job, Jack," I turned around to face Jack and Crow then calmly added, "We're already scrambling to get by as it is and the bills just don't pay themselves,"

"Pfft. Yeah, you're telling me." Crow shoulders drooped as he sighed dejectedly. "My income from _Blackbird_ _Delivery_ just doesn't make enough,"

I looked at Crow sympathetically. "My spare-time job doing door-to-door repairs doesn't exactly cut it either."

" _Fine_." Jack replied stubbornly. "I'll get another job — until my career as a Turbo Duelist kicks off. Then we'll see who has the last laugh!" The tall, lean male then stalked out of the room, his white flared out trench-coat billowing behind him.

"It would also _help_ if you cut back on the coffee!" Crow shouted as the door closed behind him. He glared at the door then mumbled, " _Dumbass_."

Crow leaned against a nearby wall then huffed. He was still slightly agitated as he stared at the floor then muttered under his breath, "Once he finds another job, I hope he doesn't manage to get himself fired like the last _three_ times…"

I heaved a sigh of relief.

 _Silence at last._

"I need a break." I gazed at the gleaming, red D-Wheel in the far corner of the garage seemingly tempting me to take it out for a spin and I found myself instinctively walking towards it.

I opened the compartment beneath the black, leather seat and grabbed the shiny red helmet within it. I swung my leg over the red D-Wheel then sat down. I slipped it on, over my spiky-black hair then pressed a tiny button within the inside of the helmet as the synthetic, translucent blue glass lowered, shielding my eyes. "I'm gonna head out for a while."

I leaned forward in the black leather seat, my gloved hands gripping the metal bars within each of the steering columns. The blunt metal curve of the crescent-shaped, red and white Duel Runner, arched slightly upwards as it retracted, then extended as I gently pressed the heel of my brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal as the Duel Runner roared to life.

I looked at Crow then shouted above the deafening roar of the engine, "I'll catch you guys later!" I revved the engine with the right-side hand grip then let up on the silver brake pedal as I lifted the heel of my brown, leather boot as I took off down the ramp and turned right.

I leaned forward in the seat, my senses heightened as the blunt crescent shaped curve arched up and over my back, seemingly cradling me within it as I sped dangerously down the road.

 _The sound of the engine was calming as the warm sun shined upon me. I embraced the feel of the cold icy wind as it nipped at my skin like a thousand needles and whipped at my jacket as I accelerated at breakneck speed. The joy I was feeling was like an unimaginable ecstasy of this near-flight speed as the busy world of Neo-Domino City became a blur as I went by._

 _But most of all, I felt free_ — _freed from the things that had been weighing heavily on my heart these past few days._

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

I veered as a familiar white Duel Runner sped past me — nearly clipping me from behind. My Duel Runner wobbled dangerously and I clenched the metal steering columns within both of my gloved hands — nearly bending the metal bars as I fought to make the violent turn as I shouted, "What's up with this?!"

"Come forth, Yusei Fudo!" The female Turbo Duelist shouted. "Come forth and Duel me!"

"Huh." My eyes narrowed. _I'd know that voice_ _anywhere_. _Sherry LeBlanc._ "Great." I sighed irritably as Sherry's white, horse shaped Duel Runner blazed ahead of me. "This day keeps getting better and better."

{Feminine computer voice}

 _Duel Mode engaged. Auto-Pilot activated._

"Huh." My eyes widened in surprise as the **Speed World 2** card appeared on my Duel Runner's screen and my Duel Disk rose up from beneath the red dashboard, gleaming in a radiant iridescent color. The two-folded shimmering silver vertical blades swung out, then arched in and locked together as the _Yusei Go's_ light blue screen with a dark blue honeycomb background lit up. The image on the screen was instantly replaced by the Deck Zone, signaling that a Turbo Duel was about to commence.

"I have come to Duel you." Sherry swerved around me dangerously on her D-Wheel, red-hot sparks trailed on the ground in an arc shape as she grated her Duel Runner against the cement as she swerved. The _Sturm_ _und_ _Drang's_ narrow green 'eyes' and thin black 'reins' were clearly visible as she turned and gave chase to me.

"What are you talking about? Why should I Duel you?" I shouted as I glanced over my shoulder at her. "You nearly ran me over!"

Sherry sped up and raced alongside me on her white, horse shaped D-Wheel that was adorned with elaborate bold, orange and yellow zigzag streaks to resemble a horse's 'mane' and 'tail'.

"I'm sorry, but I do not have a choice, Yusei Fudo." Sherry replied grimly, her red helmet adorned with elaborate gold accents. She looked straight ahead, her orange colored visor shielding her eyes. "My Runner has been tinkered with. Should I stop while in Duel Mode, it will — How you say — explode, go boom."

"A bomb?!" My eyes widened in disbelief as I sped alongside her and shouted, "Are you serious? No way!" I glanced toward her noticing her long, silky blond hair whipping in the wind then asked, "Why would somebody do that to you?!"

"It's simple." Sherry's jade eyes narrowed and her face was grim as her gloved, right hand tightened around the twist-grip of her Duel Runner's throttle. Her helmet's grey, open-mouthed, mouth protector clearly visible as she replied, " _Revenge_."

Sherry draws a card then activated it forcing the Duel to commence. "I activate Le **Speed** **World** **2** Field Spell!"

A circular purple mark pulsed atop the pavement as we sped alongside each other at breakneck speed as stone barriers displaying 'DUEL-LANE' in bold yellow letters sprang up, signaling that a Turbo Duel was about to commence.

{Feminine computer voice}

 _Formulating cross-town duel course and awaiting central grid authority's official authorization._

A dark blue map appeared on our Duel Runner's screens as white, hot pink, and aqua colored arrows crisscrossed one another as it calculated our destination.

{Feminine computer voice}

 _Authorization has been granted._

A black bar with neon yellow arrows sprang up on our screens.

 _A Turbo Duel is about to commence. Combat Lane transfiguration is under way. All non-dueling vehicles must vacate the Combat Lane immediately._

The steel submersible bridge rose up and crested above the water, the translucent liquid cascaded down the massive structure to give way to the Turbo Duel.

Sherry's jade eyes were intently focused on the track streaking ahead of us. "Are you ready?"

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted in unison.

Sherry draws a card then swings her gloved hand out to the right, holding the card within her gloved fingertips as she shouted, "The first move is mine! I summon **Sacred Knight's Spearholder** in Defense Mode!" A shiny blue portal opened and out bursts a female knight, cloaked in silver armor with gold accents. Her long, flowing, rose-colored hair peeked from beneath her large silver helmet, embellished with gold accents. She held her long slender sword in front of herself protectively as she turned a light shade of blue in Defense Mode **(LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, ATK/800 DEF/200, LVL 2)**.

Sherry then placed the card in the slot space on the Deck Zone where her Duel Runner's 'mane' would be as the card appeared, gliding alongside her speeding Duel Runner, face-down on her right side. "And by placing one card-face down I defer to you, Monsieur Fudo."

During the Standby Phase, the effect of **Speed World 2** activates. One rose-colored jewel lit up on the light pink and lavender checkered screen of the _Sturm und Drang_. One hot pink speed counter lit up on the light blue screen with a dark blue honeycomb background of the _Yusei Go_.

 **Sherry: 4000 LP** **(SPC: 0** **—** **1)**

 **Yusei: 4000 LP (SPC: 0** **—** **1)**

"Well, aren't you polite." I countered, my voice tinged with sarcasm. I draw a card within my gloved hand and then swing my arm out to the right, holding it within my gloved fingertips as I shouted, "I summon **Speed Warrior** in Attack Mode!" A shiny blue portal opened and out bursts a thin, silvery metal skater with a masked face as he nimbly glided alongside me ready to do battle **(WIND, Warrior/Effect, ATK/900 DEF/400, LVL 2)**. "Due to its special ability **Speed** **Warrior's** attack points are double during the Battle Phase of the turn it was summoned!" **(ATK/ 900** **—** **ATK** **/1800 DEF/400)**.

"So now **Speed Warrior,** attack **Sacred Knight's Spearholder** with **Hyper Sonic Slash**!" I shouted as I pointed at his target — the female knight, cloaked in silver armor with gold accents. Her long, flowing, rose-colored hair peeked from beneath her helmet, embellished with gold accents as she wielded a long slender sword in front of herself protectively.

"Alas and alack, Yusei Fudo. I reveal my trap card. **Floral Shield**! This negates your monster's attack and allows me to draw one card!" **Speed Warrior** rushed in for the attack, but he stopped as Sherry activated her face-down card as it sprang up, displaying a large cluster of white flower petals — as a flurry of white rose petals suddenly appeared causing **Speed** **Warrior** to veer as he put his shiny, silver metallic arms up in an attempt to defend himself, but he is bounced backwards by the impact **(ATK/1800 → ATK/900/ DEF/400)**. Sherry draws one card, then glanced over her shoulder and smirked at me. "Hope you like the flowers. Looks like my game is in full bloom."

"Ugh!" I grunted as I held three cards within my gloved fingertips. "I place three cards face-down and end my turn." I set the three cards face-down on the Duel Field as they glided around my speeding Duel Runner. My eyes remained fixed on the blond, female Turbo Duelist ahead of me as I edgily replied, "It's your move, Missy."

Sherry smirked at me then nodded. "Merci."

The effect of **Speed World 2** activates. Two rose-colored jewels lit up on the light pink and lavender checkered screen of the _Sturm und Drang_. Two hot pink speed counters lit up on the light blue screen with a dark blue honeycomb background of the _Yusei Go_.

 **Sherry: 4000 LP (SPC: 1** **—** **2)**

 **Yusei: 4000 LP (SPC: 1** **—** **2)**

Sherry's hand contains **Speed Spell** **–** **Overboost** , **Horse of the Floral Knights** , **Apprentice Knight** , **For Our Dreams** , and **Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**.

Sherry draws a card then swings her gloved out to the right, holding it within her gloved fingertips as she shouted, "I summon **Horse of the Floral Knights**!" A shiny blue portal opened and out bursts a brown horse, clad in shiny, silver and gold barding with burgundy accents. A rose-colored plume adorned the steed's shiny gold chanfron. The brown steed then reared up — its long, jet-black tail flowing behind it as it pawed at the air in Attack Mode **(WIND, Beast/Effect, ATK/400 DEF/800, LVL 3).**

{Feminine computer voice}

 _When Monster Card_ _ **Horse of the Floral Knights**_ _is successfully summoned to the Field you are allowed to draw one card from your Deck._

"And now with the power of this card in play, my strategy shall truly begin to blossom." Sherry draws one card from her Deck — a menacing looking little orange bud with pink spouts, short arms and legs and an evil grin on its face **(Fleur Synchron)**. Sherry held a card within her gloved fingertips then activated it. "I activate the **Overboost speed spell**!"

Six rose-colored jewels lit up on the light pink and lavender checkered screen of the _Sturm und Drang_.

"This little zinger of a spell increases my Speed Counters by 4 for the remainder of my turn. Try to keep up, Monsieur Fudo!" Sherry shouted as her gloved, right hand tightened around the twist-grip of her Duel Runner's throttle as she revved the engine as she blazed ahead of me. The armored, brown steed galloped steadily alongside her speeding Duel Runner as the female knight floated alongside them in Defense Mode.

I grunted as I clenched my gloved hand around the metal bar within the metal steering column, revving the engine with the right-side hand grip and I instinctively leaned forward in the black leather seat as I sped right behind her. _She sure knows what she's doing. She's a real Turbo Duelist._

"Next, I activate the **Speed** **Fusion** **Speed** **Spell** , which because of my current speed, allows me to summon to the field a Fusion Monster! By fusing **Sacred Knight's Spearholder** and **Horse of the Floral Knight's** together," A dark portal appeared as green and blue swirls cloaked her two monsters within it then a radiant blue mist covered the Field as a female centaur with long, flowing, rose-colored hair, clad in shiny, silver and gold armor appeared. She reared up on her chestnut colored hind legs ready to battle as her long, dark tail flowed behind her as she wielded a long, gleaming sword in her left hand and clutched a large crimson and gold shield in her other hand and then burst through the sparkling mist. "I can summon, **Centaur Mina**!" **(LIGHT, Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect, ATK/2200 DEF/1600, LVL 6)**.

"And now **Centaur** **Mina** , charge!" Sherry shouted as **Centaur** **Mina** spun around and held her sword high above her head as she rushed towards **Speed Warrior** ready to strike.

"I reveal my Trap Card, **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!" I shouted as I swing my arm out to the right and I raised my gloved hand, above my face-down card as I activated my **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** card as it sprang up negating her attack. "This Trap Card can negate your monster's attack."

"Ah-ah!" Sherry smirked then shouted, "But I activate **Centaur Mina's** special ability, which forces your Trap Card back into the face-down position. So, I negate you negating."

 **Centaur Mina** continued to rush towards me — stomping my **Scarp-Iron Scarecrow** flat beneath her hoof forcing it back down into the face-down position. My eyes widened and my jaw went slack as I muttered, "Uh-oh…"

"Viva la Révolution, **Centaur Mina**! Continue the charge!" Sherry then pointed at **Speed Warrior** and shouted, "Attack with **Graceful Blade**!" **Centaur** **Mina** circled me then reared up on her hind legs, swinging her sword high above her head and then lunged downward with it — slicing through **Speed Warrior** as he shattered into thousands of tiny shimmering crystals.

 **Yusei: 4000 → 2700 LP**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Sherry set one card face-down on the Duel Field as it glided on her right side, alongside her speeding Duel Runner **(Fleur Synchron)**. "And now, **Overboost** fades away like the morning mist… So now my Speed Counters decrease back to 1." The _Sturm_ _und_ _Drang's_ front wheel arched slightly inwards, retracting, as the shiny, white Duel Runner's wheels then extended as it slowed down. **Centaur** **Mina's** speed decreased as Sherry's monster galloped steadily alongside her.

The six rose-colored _jewels_ recede to one jewel lit up on the light pink and lavender checkered screen of the _Sturm und Drang_.

I draw a card within my gloved hand and then swing my arm out to the right, holding it within my gloved fingertips as I shouted, "It's my turn now!"

During the Standby Phase, the effect of **Speed World 2** activates. Two rose-colored jewels lit up on the checkered light pink and lavender screen of the _Sturm und Drang_. Three hot pink speed counters lit up on the light blue screen with a dark blue honeycomb background of the _Yusei Go_.

 **Sherry: 4000 LP (SPC: 1 → 2)**

 **Yusei: 2700 LP (SPC: 2 → 3)**

"I summon **Junk Synchron** in Attack Mode!" A shiny blue portal opened beside me and out bursts a robust, short statured robot, clad in orange shiny armor, wearing goggles and a white scarf that covered the lower portion of his face as it trailed along behind him **(DARK, Warrior/Tuner/Effect, ATK/1300 DEF/500, LVL 3)**.

"And that's not all I'm busting out! 'Cause when **Junk Synchron** is summoned, I can summon one Level 2-or-below monster from my Graveyard to join it on the field!" I shouted.

I draw a card within my gloved hand and then swing my arm out to the right, holding it within my gloved fingertips as I shouted, "I summon **Speed Warrior**!" A shiny blue portal opened and out bursts a thin, silvery metal skater with a masked face as he nimbly glided alongside me. **Speed Warrior** tucked himself inward as he turned a light shade of blue in Defense Mode **(WIND, Warrior/Effect, ATK/900 DEF/400, LVL 2)**.

I then shouted, "And now I tune my **Junk Synchron** with my **Speed Warrior** in order to Synchro summon **Junk Warrior**!"

 **Junk Synchron** reached over his shoulder, pulling the pull-start engine cord on his back revving himself up — as he leaped into the air.

I closed my eyes and placed my fist upon my chest, feeling my heart beating as a brilliant lightning bolt strikes and illuminates the sky as I started chanting, "Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon!" I opened my eyes and gazed towards the heavens above as I raised the palm of my gloved hand skyward as **Speed** **Warrior** sailed through the three neon green rings as brilliant white stars clustered around him as I shouted, "Synchro Summon! Show yourself, **Junk Warrior**!"

 **3 + 2 = 5**

An electrifying burst of energy coursed throughout **Speed** **Warrior's** neon orange silhouette as he shattered into thousands of tiny shimmering crystals and a tall, silver and purple robot, wearing red goggles appeared. **Junk Warrior** rocketed forward with the boosters on his back then lunged forward with his right arm — a set of spiked brass knuckles glistened prominently on his enlarged fist as his white scarf trailed in the wind behind him **(DARK, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK/2300 DEF/1300, LVL 5)**.

Bold white letters showing **'Junk Warrior ATK/2300'** stats were briefly displayed from within my helmet's visor as I shouted, "Let's rev it up!"

"And now **Junk Warrior** take out **Centaur Mina**!" I shouted as I pointed at his target — the female centaur, with long, flowing, rose-colored hair, clad in shiny, silver and gold armor. "Go **Scrap Fist**!" **Junk Warrior** rocketed forward with the boosters on his back then lunged forward with his right arm — a set of spiked brass knuckles glistened prominently on his enlarged fist as his white scarf trailed in the wind behind him.

"Not so fast! I reveal my trap, **Fleur Guard**!" Sherry activated her face-down card **Fleur Guard** , as it spun around and prevented **Junk Warrior** from destroying **Centaur Mina** as she deflected **Junk Warrior's** forceful blow with his fist as she raised her large, crimson and gold colored shield in front of herself protectively. "This prevents you from destroying my monster in battle."

"You may've saved her, but you're still takin' damage!" I shouted.

 **Sherry: 4000 → 3900 LP**

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down." I shouted as I set one card face-down on the Duel Field as it glided on my right side, alongside my speeding Duel Runner.

Sherry draws a card then swings her gloved hand out to the right, holding the card within her gloved fingertips as she shouted, "It is my turn!"

During the Standby Phase, the effect of **Speed World 2** activates. Three rose-colored jewels lit up on the light pink and lavender checkered screen of the _Sturm und Drang_. Four hot pink speed counters lit up on the light blue screen with a dark blue honeycomb background of the _Yusei Go_.

 **Sherry: 3900 LP (SPC: 2 → 3)**

 **Yusei: 2700 LP (SPC: 3 → 4)**

"I summon the **Fleur Synchron Tuner Monster**!" A shiny blue portal opened and out bursts a menacing looking little orange bud with pink spouts, short arms and legs and an evil grin on its face **(LIGHT, Machine/Tuner/Effect, ATK/400 DEF/200, LVL 2)**.

My eyes narrowed. "I know what this means…"

"Now it's my turn for a Synchro Summon… I tune **Fleur Synchron** with **Centaur Mina**. In order to bring out **Fleur de Chevalier**!" Sherry shouted.

Sherry closed her eyes and placed her fist upon her chest, feeling her heart beating as a brilliant lightning bolt strikes and illuminates the sky as she started chanting, "My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come!" She opened her eyes and gazed towards the heavens above as she raised the palm of her gloved hand skyward as **Centaur Mina** sailed through the three neon green rings as brilliant white stars clustered around her as she shouted, "Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, **Fleur de Chevalier**!"

 **6 + 2 = 8**

An electrifying burst of energy coursed throughout **Centaur Mina's** neon orange silhouette as she shattered into thousands of tiny shimmering crystals and a tall, slim, female knight, cloaked in a silver two-piece armor that bared her midsection, draped with pink overlaying accents appeared. A large rose-colored, floral plume adorned her shiny, silver helmet. **Fleur de Chevalier** thrust her long, silver sword high above her head as her red cape billowed in the wind behind her **(WIND, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK/2700 DEF/2300, LVL 8)**.

Sherry's hand contains **Chain Close** , **Apprentice Knight** , and **For Our Dreams**.

"And now since **Fleur Synchron** was used to perform a Synchro Summon, I can summon an additional monster from my hand." Sherry Special Summons one card from her hand. "Say hello to **Apprentice Knight**!" A shiny blue portal opened and out bursts a female knight, cloaked in a silver two-piece armor that bared her midsection, adorned with brown and purple accents. She had short, reddish-brown hair and freckles. She wielded a long, gleaming sword high above her head ready to strike in Attack Mode **(EARTH, Warrior, ATK/1000 DEF/1000, LVL 2)**.

"My **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** is still face-down on my field. She's well-aware of that, so I don't think she'll try an outright attack with that Knight, but..." I find that I'm grinning in anticipation as I eagerly await her next move as I murmured to myself, "Hmm, I can't wait to see what she does next."

" **Fleur de Chevalier** , attack **Junk Warrior**!" Sherry shouted as she pointed at **Junk Warrior**.

My interest was piqued and I gave a small laugh as I murmured to myself, "She must have a trick up her sleeve."

I grinned as I watched **Fleur** **de Chevalier** as she spun around. Her red cape billowed behind her as she held her sword high above her head as she rushed towards **Junk Warrior** ready to strike him.

"Go **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!" I shouted as I swing my arm out to the right and I raised my gloved hand, above my face-down card as I activated my **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** card as it sprang up deflecting her attack. "This trap deflects your monster's attack."

Sherry smirked at me as she raised her gloved hand. "I was hoping you would try that again, for not only can **Chevalier** negate your little **Scarecrow's** effect, it can send it to the great cornfield in the sky!"

I grinned as **Fleur de Chevalier** swung her gleaming sword over her right shoulder then fiercely lunged downward with it — slicing through my **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** as it shattered into thousands of tiny shimmering crystals.

"And with your little **scarecrow** out of the picture, **Chevalier** can vanquish **Junk Warrior**." Sherry shouted as **Fleur de Chevalier** spun around as she rounded on **Junk Warrior** as she swung her gleaming sword over her right shoulder then fiercely lunged downward with it — slicing through **Junk Warrior** as he shattered into thousands of tiny shimmering crystals.

"En garde, Yusei Fudo!" My eyes snapped shut as I winced feeling the impact as my Life Points were partially depleted.

 **Yusei: 2700 → 2300 LP**

I opened my eyes and a vague smirk traced my lips as I replied, "Nicely played, but now I know what surprises your **Chevalier** has in store."

"Pardonnez-moi?" Sherry glanced over her shoulder. A thin, blond brow, was clearly arched as she stared at me inquisitively.

"I activate my Trap Card **Miracle's Wake**!" I shouted as I swing my arm out to the right and I raised my gloved hand, above my face-down card as it sprang up and I activated it. "With this card, I can resurrect a monster that was destroyed this turn. So I'm bringing back **Junk Warrior**!" A shiny blue portal opened and out bursts a tall, silver and purple robot, wearing red goggles. **Junk Warrior** rocketed forward with the boosters on his back then lunged forward with his right arm — a set of spiked brass knuckles glistened prominently on his enlarged fist as his white scarf trailed in the wind behind him **(DARK, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK/2300 DEF/1300, LVL 5)**.

Sherry draws two cards then sets them face-down on the Duel Field. One card glided alongside her right side and the other card glided alongside the left side of her speeding Duel Runner. Both **Fleur de Chevalier** and **Apprentice Knight** floated alongside Sherry and the two face-down cards.

Sherry looked at me, her emerald green eyes narrowed as she secretly flicked a switch on her Duel Runner then replied, "It appears you were simply baiting me so that you could learn my strategies…" She smirked at me then replied, "Très bon, Monsieur Fudo."

{Feminine computer voice}

 _Emergency._

 _Duel Mode disengaged._

A blue bar with neon yellow stripes sprang up on both of our Duel Runner's screens. A hot pink background appeared as a red X flashed several times on both of our screens as warning alarms went off, making loud beeping and blaring noises as the headlights flashed on and off as the Duel Runner's computer's overrode both our of D-Wheels as they spun out of control.

My eyes widened in alarm as I watched as Sherry swerved on her Duel Runner as she narrowly avoided hitting the steel barricade at the end of the road.

 _Here's hoping that her engine doesn't blow up when she stops..._

A burst of dark, cloudy smoke shot out from beneath the _Sturm und Drang_ once it came to a complete stop.

"I hope this doesn't hurt." I smirked as I stared straight ahead as I ground the heel of my brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal and I slammed on my brakes dangerously as I sharply turned, the front wheel of the _Yusei Go_ angled as it skidded to a stop alongside the smoking, _Sturm und Drang_ — both Sherry and I narrowly avoided hitting the steel barricade right in front of us.

Sherry remained seated atop her Duel Runner as the smoke started to clear. Her leg was clearly visible as she propped her D-Wheel up as it rested at angle, she then looked up at me through her blond eyelashes then asked, "Will you help me, Yusei Fudo?"

I looked at her skeptically then asked, "With what?"

Sherry intently studied my stoic face as she replied, "With my Duel Runner of course."

 **0.0.0**

The tall, spiky-haired blonde, pointed his finger skyward as he walked out onto the upper walkway as he dramatically exclaimed, "I'll avenge my Filet Mignons!"

"Shut it." Crow snapped at the blonde, egotistic male, clearly unimpressed as he leaned forward on the cold, metal rail, clutching it with his fingerless gloved hands as he peered down below.

"What do you mean shut it?!" Jack rounded on Crow then hollered, "How _dare_ you speak to me like that—" The redhead elbowed Jack sharply in the ribs causing him to wince as he stopped mid-sentence. Jack pulled his right fist back to sock him in the shoulder, but stopped as Crow put his hand up then pointed to the lower-level of the apartment and hissed, "Shush, look down below."

"Well, now. What do we have here?" Jack asked suddenly intrigued by the sight of the female Turbo Duelist with long, flowing, blond hair and her lavish white D-Wheel that seemed to resemble the shape of a horse, the _Sturm und Drang_ , down below in their garage.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Jack hissed under his breath as he noted the sleek, aggressively shaped, red and white Duel Runner, the _Yusei Go_ , parked alongside the _Sturm und Drang_ as Yusei lay stretched out beneath it, on a red and black creeper, wrench in hand.

"I don't know, but it looks like trouble to me…" muttered Crow, his silver-eyes narrowing as he leaned hunched over the thick, metal rail, as he intently watched the two Turbo Duelists down below.

 **Yusei's POV**

"I don't see anything wrong with your Duel Runner," I said as I slid out from beneath the white D-Wheel. I sat up on the creeper then asked, "Are you sure that somebody's been messing with it?" I stood up and dusted myself off. I reached for a nearby rag and wiped the grimy grease off of my hands as I curtly replied, "It looked fine to me."

Sherry smirked as she intently watched me, her voice honeyed as she replied, "I see that you fell for my bluff, Monsieur Fudo,"

My eyes momentarily widened as I looked at her. _I figured that Sherry was up to something._ I quickly turned away from her and scowled as I rubbed harder at the grease on my hands. _Her Duel Runner looked a little …_ _ **too**_ _perfect._

I suppressed my irritation as I looked up at her then asked, "So, what's with the bluff?"

My jaw fell slack as I noticed the way her hips rolled and undulated in a sexy walk. My gaze lingered on her slim, curvy hips as she slowly sauntered towards me.

"Je t'adore, mon chéri." Sherry murmured softly as she stepped in front of me. My eyes widened as I tried to back step and I felt my face flush as a light blush tinted my tanned features. Sherry caressed my cheek with her gloved hand and I found that my blush grew to a tenfold as she slipped her arms around my shoulders, resting them behind my neck as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss me.

My cheeks flushed a crimson color as I tried to look away from her, but I found that I couldn't avert my eyes as she leaned her slim, curvy body, against mine. _Oddly, I found that I was drawn in to her embrace and the scent of her vanilla fragrance, even though my gut instinct told me to pull away._ I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her slim waist, resting them on the small of her back and I slowly relaxed as our bodies melded together. _On some sort of a peculiar level, I wanted this._

Sherry ran her gloved hands gently through my dark, spiky-raven colored hair as I began to delicately stroke the small of her back. Just as the longing became unbearable, I caressed her smooth, ivory cheek as I tilted my head and I leaned in to capture her glossy, pink lips. The warmth of her mouth sent a current running up my spine and I lost myself in her vanilla scented breath and her soft, smooth lips, that were sweet to the taste against mine.

 _In that moment, I forgot about all the other things in my life. I forgot that I was I standing here in the middle of the garage with her. Everything else that I had been working on or the things that had been troubling me lately were all lost in that warm fuzzy moment._

We broke apart for a moment breathing heavily, leaning against each other as we allowed ourselves to momentarily catch our breath. Sherry leaned in and captured my lips yet again, this time, with a renewed fiery passion as she roughly pulled me closer and combed her gloved her hands through my dark, spiky-hair.

 _I instantly noted that she was trying to be more dominant than me_ _—_ _but I wouldn't allow it as I equally matched her kisses with my more aggressive ones. Her complexion was pale as snow and soft to the touch, yet there was both an unnerving sweetness and frostiness that I felt in her presence._

I felt her lips pull back into a smirk as she suddenly pulled away from me. Sherry held onto my obsidian colored jacket, tucking her face within it as she peaked at something behind me. Her jade colored eyes narrowed mischievously as she leaned against my sweaty chest and glanced towards the doorway. Sherry's voice held a hint of malice as she breathily purred, "It appears we have a visitor."

 _My eyes instantly darted towards the doorway and I was stunned to see Akiza standing there on the verge of tears. How long had she been standing there? That I don't know. But it was made painfully obvious by the hurt look on her face that she had witnessed my encounter with Sherry._

Sherry batted her eyes and gave me a smoldering look as she glanced up through her long, blond eyelashes, with those emerald green eyes of hers and lustfully purred, "Or shall I say, un amant?"

My eyes went wide as I pushed away from her in alarm when I realized what Sherry had just said and the fact that she was completely unfazed by Akiza's presence.

 _Well, crap…_

I hastily pushed away from Sherry then stepped back from her not knowing how I felt or what I should do to make this right.

 _This looked bad. **Really** **bad**._

 _I definitely had to give it that…_

I pulled at my dark, raven-colored hair frustratedly.

 _Did I feel ashamed? Of course I did._

I stood there feeling stupid, knowing that all eyes were on me.

 _But it still hadn't occurred to me_ _ **how**_ _I should feel about all of this._

Sherry smirked contently as she walked towards her D-Wheel. Akiza gasped as Sherry purposely brushed alongside the redhead causing her to tense with anger as Akiza turned and rounded on Sherry. Sherry smirked at her then whispered in an icy undertone, "You'll _never_ be able to share the same connection that I have with Yusei — nor will you ever understand him like _I_ do."

Akiza visibly paled as she froze at Sherry's cold remark as the blond woman leisurely walked away.

The blond female Turbo Duelist smiled triumphantly as she turned and waved goodbye to everyone. "Au revoir!"

Sherry winked at me as she walked towards her Duel Runner then straddled it, causing my cheeks to burn a crimson color as she blew me a kiss then flirtatiously replied, "Until next time, Monsieur Fudo."

 _Double crap…_

I winced at her suggestive remark.

 _That might as well have been a gut punch..._

Sherry slipped her helmet on over her long, golden hair then revved the engine of the _Sturm und Drang_ , and quickly took off down the ramp on her Duel Runner. A black, hazy smoky, complete with burnt rubber tire marks was left in her D-Wheel's wake.

I stared at the burnt tire marks as I roughly combed my hand through my spiky-hair feeling completely frustrated. _Way to go, Fudo._

I couldn't bring myself to look at Akiza as she quietly approached me. "It's… not what it looks like," I muttered dumbly in a hushed undertone as I stared at the floor.

Akiza wiped at her tear-stained cheeks with her gloved hand then shouted, "Oh, really?!"

"I did say that I would be busy for a few days." I replied quietly, in attempt to appease her.

 _Why am I having to explain this to her?_ I quickly glanced away from Akiza for a split-second. _It's not like I_ _ **asked**_ _for this to happen…_

 _That perverted moment with Sherry kept playing over and over in my head like a damn video continually on rewind._

 ** _Damn me and my damn self._**

"Busy?!" Akiza shrieked as she stomped her red, high-heeled pump, against the hard floor — effectively commanding my attention once again as I instantly looked up at her.

 _Aaugh…_ I winced slightly at the piercing scream of her voice as it echoed throughout the small garage. Though I was not visibly shaken, I probably curled inward on myself... or at least wanted to.

 _Let's try this again._

I stood before her in a calm, yet casual demeanor. I tried to soothe the petite, redheaded woman that was seething with anger standing before me as I reached out for her gloved hand and I tentatively replied, "It's been only a day and a half since I last saw you,"

"Busy?!" Akiza shrieked causing me to back step as she balled her fists up and rested them upon her slim hips. Her Physics textbook firmly clenched in her left hand.

 _Okay, I can clearly see that this is_ _ **still**_ _not going very well…_ I stepped backwards a hair as Akiza slowly made her way towards me as my gaze fell to her left hand as I noticed Akiza clenching her textbook tightly within her small, fingerless, gloved hand. _If she clenched that book any tighter, it was going to be at risk of having a row of tiny indents left in its spine…_

I quickly put my arms up in defense as Akiza hurled her Physics textbook at me. "It looks to me like you've been _busy_ making out with other girls!"

" _Ouch_." Jack winced. "That had to hurt…"

"Yep," Crow shuddered as he watched Akiza's sudden outburst. "My thoughts exactly."

Akiza rounded on me yet again as she shouted, "And I didn't _know_ that I had to have a _special_ _connection_ with you to be important!"

 _Special connection?_

My eyes widened in both shock and confusion and what she'd just shouted at me. _Where in Ra did that come from?!_

"This keeps getting better and better," Jack replied sarcastically.

Crow glared at the tall, spiky-haired male then snapped, "Better my butt."

The book laid flung open at my feet as the petite redhead clenched her fists. Akiza's eyes blazed with anger as she icily stared me down.

I gazed in disbelief at the sprawled out textbook that lay alongside my brown, leather boots. _I can't believe that Akiza just did that. And where in Ra, was all this suddenly coming from?_

 _Enough was enough already._

I looked up from the book that lay at my feet. "It's been only a day and a half since I last saw you." I remained unnervingly unfazed as I firmly stood my ground before the fiery redhead then added in an icy undertone, "I didn't know that I had to _report_ to you."

"Yep, just keep making it worse, buddy." Mused Crow as he leaned on the black, wrought iron rail, on the upper floor of their apartment as he watched the scene take place from up above. He threw his hands up in dismay then turned away as he replied sarcastically, "I'm sure that this will all just blow over _really_ , _really_ well."

"It's his funeral." Jack crossed his arms firmly across his chest as he intently watched the scene from above. "I mean, look at them. They already bicker like a married couple and they're not even _dating_ yet."

"Uh-huh. I know. Too bad Yusei is about as dense as they come." Crow sighed then slapped his hand against his forehead, then raked his gloved hand down along the side of his face as he muttered irritably, "A _freight_ _train_ could probably pass under his nose and he wouldn't notice."

"Trust me, you _don't_ have to report to me." Akiza retorted icily.

I stared at her then turned away from her coldly. "I'm out of here."

"Mhm, perhaps a freight train named _Akiza_ might do the trick," muttered Jack as he continued to watch.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Luna and Leo, entered the room from the upper-level. The twins were completely unaware of what had just happened as they each held a brand new card as they walked alongside each other and compared their cards.

"Hey, sis. Check out my new card!" Leo flashed his shiny new card in Luna's face then grinned as he replied, "Ain't it cool."

Luna grabbed the card from her brother then looked at the picture of the beautiful dragon covered with sapphire then smiled as she looked at it. **Luster Dragon (WIND, Dragon, ATK/1900 DEF/1600, LVL 4)**. "Mhm, that is a good card. It's a low level monster, so you can Normal Summon it without a Tribute. Plus, it's a Dragon-Type, which is a Type with much support among other cards."

"Here, look at my new card." Luna replied as she handed her new card to her twin brother.

Leo looked at his sister's new card that she handed to him. The picture on the card was of a majestic, iridescent, light blue dragon, coiled within a shimmering amethyst background. **Mythic Water Dragon (WATER, Dragon/Effect, ATK/1000 DEF/2000, LVL 8)**.

Leo looked flustered for a moment as he read the Special Summon Conditions then replied, "You can only Special Summon it if it's in your hand and you control an EARTH Type of monster." Leo paused for a moment, then looked up as his golden colored eyes stared into the reflection of his twin sister's identical shimmering golden eyes and added, "But, you can only Summon it this way once per turn,"

"Fine!" Akiza shouted angrily.

Leo instantly looked up from the card in alarm as they stood at the bottom of the staircase. "Umm, what did we just walk into?"

Luna reached out for Akiza as she angrily stormed past her on the staircase. Luna's hand brushed along the hem of Akiza's scarlet colored dress as Luna tried to stop her as she cried, "Big Sis!"

"Yusei?" Leo asked questionably as he looked at me and I instantly turned in the opposite direction as I silently marched towards my room upstairs.

"What just happened?" Leo asked stunned. "I don't know..." Luna muttered quietly, still in shock as she stood back-to-back with her brother.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Crow smacked himself on the forehead then replied, "Wait, that was a _stupid_ question,"

Jack's deep-purple colored eyes were intently fixed on an object below. His arms were crossed firmly across his chest, his gaze still fixed on the object as he casually replied, "Of course she will you idiot. Akiza's not one to give up that easily. Besides, she did after all leave her Physics book behind." He paused then added with a hint of irony, "She'll need it to pass her tests."

Crow gazed at the Physics textbook that lay flopped open on the floor below then mumbled, "Well, things are going to start to get interesting around here…"

Jack nodded. "Mhm, they already are." He pointed his gloved finger in the twins' direction. "Speaking of which, it looks like the twins are here."

"Well, I'm certainly not gonna say anything," Crow muttered as he stared at the twins.

"Of course not, you dolt." Jack replied snidely.

Crow's face lit-up as he suddenly got an idea then shouted, "Anybody up for a friendly card game!"

Jack sneered at the redhead. "You're bloody brilliant you know that."

Crow arched an eyebrow then retorted, "What? Do you got a better way to break the tension around here?"

"Fine. Fine. Go play _babysitter_ for all I care." Jack shoved the redhead out of his way as he muttered darkly, "Out of my way."

Crow glared at Jack as he swept past him. "Well, _excuuuuuse_ me!" He looked back at the twins who were still standing beside the staircase, clearly confused. Crow walked towards them as he gave a false front and shouted cheerfully, "Hey! Let's check out those new cards!"

 **To be continued**


	3. Mischief Managed

**Unbreakable**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mischief Managed**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it. I do not in any shape or form own 'The Vow'. All rights belong to Kim  & Krickitt Carpenter and Sony Pictures, or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated T for teen. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. This story will also be loosely based on 'The Vow'. It will take place after the events of Team 5D's. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version and probably be mixed around, but it will most likely be AU. Also, I do realize that Akiza became a Turbo Duelist later on in the series. That however, will be changed in this story. Most of this story will be worked from Yusei's POV.

 **0.0.0**

" _Soo_... what do you think about what happened?" Crow paused as he glanced at the blonde man as he lay leisurely stretched out on the opposite end of the couch. His long legs were lazily spread out as the man catnapped; one booted foot was propped up along the back of the sofa top, and the other was lazily stretched out alongside himself on the floor.

Jack didn't answer Crow's inquiry. His head was tipped back in a comfortable position on the plush, overstuffed, grey-blue cushion and his right arm was draped across his face and his eyes were likely sealed shut. For all he knew, the blonde might've been sound asleep or at the very least, relishing the rare peace and quiet they were seldom afforded.

The last couple of days had been unnervingly quiet. Zora was probably unaware of what caused the strange silence to begin with, but it was something that she'd immensely enjoy while it lasted. After all, it would be hard for her not to — considering the fact that the guys nearly blew the garage up on a weekly basis. If it wasn't that, Jack and Crow were likely at fault due to their constant bickering or maiming a random household object during one of their numerous quarrels. This often-landed Jack and Crow in hot water with their landlady, and as a result, Yusei would often sweet-talk her, which usually got them all out of trouble since Zora favored him the most.

The raven-haired Duelist could often be found fine-tuning his machinery as he diligently worked on his Runner's engine calibrations. If he wasn't doing that, he could often be found seated in front of the computer working on the schematics for the latest diagram of whatever it was that he was currently working on. The eerie absence of the dull 'clickety-clack' sound of him typing away at the computer, combined with the missing purr of his Runner's engine in the background was unsettling to say the least.

Perhaps the strangest part was Akiza's absence and the effect it was having on _Satellite's_ _Shooting Star_. Yusei, for the most part, chose to remain holed up in his room since his spat with Akiza. He only came out of his room every so often to get something to eat, use the bathroom or shower. He didn't bother to offer any sort of explanation. Instead, he retreated back to his room often without a sound.

Even Jack and Crow were behaving abnormally quiet due to Yusei and Akiza's peculiar behavior lately. All the guys were well aware that Akiza's midterms were coming up on her Physics curriculum _and_ that her textbook was left out on the kitchen table in plain sight. Bruno was likely aware of this and probably crept off somewhere as a result.

Crow arched one brow inquisitively as he stared at Jack. _Well, he's sure as hell_ _ **not**_ _snoring._ The redhead reached over and cautiously poked Jack in the ribs, ready to jump back in a seconds notice if needed as he tentatively asked, "You know... with Yusei?"

"Hmm? I dunno..." Jack didn't even bother opening his eyes as he lazily shrugged his shoulders then drawled, "In my opinion, it's about time he got a little action." Jack stifled a yawn as he covered his mouth with his right hand then muttered, "He's always got a wrench in one hand or card in the other."

"Yeah, well, wrong woman..." Crow adjusted his viridian headband as he glared at Jack from the corner of his eye. "... _Dimwit_."

Jack sat up and readjusted himself on the couch as he intently stared at Crow. "It's not my fault that he can't figure out his feelings for Akiza. I did try to warn him after all..." Jack paused then added scathingly, "If you ask me, I think that he's rather lucky that Akiza didn't turn around and bite him in the _ass_ a long time ago. He would've deserved it too, for being so bloody stupid."

Crow covered his mouth with his right hand as he chuckled. "Come on, he's _not_ that dense."

Jack sat up straighter as he glanced around their small apartment seemingly unnerved. _So much for Yusei making any more progress on that new engine design for the WRGP..._ "Well, whatever the case..." Jack pushed himself off of the couch as he stood. "It's been way too quiet around here lately and I'm not waiting around for their _next_ big tiff."

"Where are you going? Wait..." Crow paused as he stared at Jack. The redhead was clearly astonished as he asked incredulously, "Are you actually going out to look for a _job_?"

Jack managed a deadpan expression, fearing that he may have accidentally gotten himself caught as he made his way towards his Duel Runner. He froze mid-step as he pondered Crow's question. _Actually, that's a wonderful excuse!_ He held back a smirk then looked at Crow as he grabbed his helmet and mounted the _Phoenix Whirlwind_. He slipped the shiny, curved helmet on over his spiky-blonde hair as he replied, "Umm, yeah." Jack glanced up at Crow as a lackluster smile pursed his lips. "Like you guys said, I need to start pulling my weight around here, so I can help cover our... _expenses_." _**SUCKER!**_

"Wow, man. I'm sort of impressed." Crow beamed in approval as he watched Jack from across the garage. "Good job, I'm actually proud of you Jack!"

 _ **Oh, for the LOVE of all things holy...**_ Jack groaned inwardly as he looked at the cold, concrete floor. He would've facepalmed himself if that _dimwit_ hadn't been looking at him. The sharp purple and white curve of his helmet dipped slightly downwards. The shiny translucent gleam of his visor shielded his amethyst colored eyes as he muttered, "Thanks." _Of course Carrot Top would have to go and say_ _ **THAT**_ _..._

 _I'll deal with the guilt-trip later._ Jack revved the engine as the _Phoenix_ _Whirlwind_ roared to life.

 _Right now, I've got more pressing matters to deal with..._

Crow watched as the _Phoenix_ _Whirlwind_ took off down the ramp then accelerated as it disappeared from view in a shiny, white blur.

Crow turned around as he looked at the vacant room. It was so quiet in the empty garage that he could've heard a pin drop. Then out of nowhere 'bring-brrrign'— the phone rang, causing Crow to nearly jump out of his skin. He glared at the phone as he reached for it and muttered irritably, "That scared the _crap_ out of me…"

"Umm, hello?" Crow paused as he pressed the phone to his ear and listened. "Yep, this is Crow. Sure, no problem. I'll be right over. I can deliver that order for you, for _Clucker's Deep Fried_ _Chicken_ in no time flat! See you soon." Crow set the phone back down in its cradle then he pulled his brown, cutoff gloves off one-by-one. He grabbed his black delivery gloves and put them on instead.

Crow walked over towards the wooden chair in front of Yusei's computer and grabbed his jacket that lay slung over it. He took off his sleeveless brown cargo vest and then hung it on the chair in its place as he replied, "Welp, since apparently everybody decided to take a hike around here, I might as well make myself useful and do a few extra deliveries and make a little extra dough."

He slipped the yellow jacket on over his darker yellow, sleeveless T-shirt as he turned around and faced his Runner. Printed on the back of his blazer were the words, _Blackbird Delivery_ with a black crow embossed in the center.

Crow flipped the seat up then grabbed the shiny silver helmet from within the compartment then slipped it on over his brushy-spiked, orange hair. Then he grabbed his black goggles and snapped the strap on over his helmet, so that it angled up over the back and the band was slung just below the blackbird printed on both sides.

Crow swung his leg over his Runner then sat down as he leaned forward in the tan leather seat. The sleek, aerodynamic black Runner was further enhanced with elaborate orange accents and a set of large retractable wings that folded upwards along its sides. His gloved hands gripped the metal bars within each of the steering columns as he pressed the heel of his brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal as the _Blackbird_ roared to life.

 **0.0.0**

 _ **Later that day…**_

Crow dug the heel of his brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal as he slammed his brakes on as a beat-up, galvanized steel garbage can suddenly toppled over then rolled a short distance as it came to a stop in front of his Runner's tire.

Crow propped his D-Wheel up with one leg as he hit the kill-switch, effectively killing the roar of his Runner's engine as it died down. His silvery eyes widened as he lifted his goggles up and stared at it as he propped his Runner up on its kickstand. "Huh." Crow arched one brow quizzically as he watched the metal garbage sway back-and-forth, as it rolled in a circular motion. "What the heck?"

He swung his leg over the sleek, black Runner as he leapt off of the _Blackbird_ in one swift, fluid motion. Crow's eyes narrowed as he cautiously made his way towards the beat-up, dented metal garbage can as he muttered edgily, "These dumb tin cans just don't tip themselves over…"

Crow scrunched down as he gazed into the metal tube. His eyes widened as a tiny orange and white striped kitten peered up at him from the back of the garbage can. "Oh!"

Crow kneeled down on his palm and one knee as he scooped the kitten out of the grimy garbage can. He gently wiped the kitten off as he cradled the little fur ball in his arms as he laughed then replied, "So, you're the one that's causing me all this trouble, huh?"

He gently ran his gloved hand along the curve of the feline's back as he pet the tiny little kitten. As he did so, he could feel the vertebrae along the kitten's spine as he muttered, "You're a scrawny little thing aren't ya?"

Crow turned the kitten around so that it faced him as he grinned then happily replied, "Welp, let's see if Uncle Crow can remedy that!" Crow put the kitten down then went back to his D-Wheel. He flipped the small box on the back of his Runner open then fished around in it. Crow grinned as he found a couple of leftover chicken wings then grabbed them.

"Here you, go." Crow kneeled down on one knee as he peeled the crispy skin off the pieces of chicken as the scrawny, orange and white tabby watched as it sat patiently in front of him. Crow then offered it to the kitten. He shrugged shoulders as he mumbled offhandedly, "Uhh, hopefully it's not too heavy on the paprika this time…" Crow watched as the feline hungrily ate it as he chuckled then replied, "Of course you wouldn't know, because you're a cat. Cats don't know about that sort of stuff."

The fluffy kitten sat then looked up at Crow expectantly then mewled at him. "Ah, heck." Crow looked into the kitten's almond-shaped, amber colored eyes as the feline studied him intently. Crown flinched slightly then rubbed the back of his head as he replied ruefully, "I would give you more if I could, but I don't have any more food on me." Crow shrugged his shoulders as he added, "That was the last of it."

Crow kneeled down on one knee then gently pat the kitten's head. The kitten purred and tilted its head in appreciation as he scratched behind its ear. Crow chuckled as he noticed the dark orange 'M' shaped mark on the tabby's forehead. "Heh." He scooped the tiny kitten up into his arms then lightly touched its tiny pink, button-nose as he chuckled then replied, "You know, you sort of remind me of myself. Heck, I was even homeless once. Not to the mention the fact that we're both gingers and we happen to have the same sort of markings."

"Man, I know that Yusei already basically said _no_ to us having a pet." Crow looked around cautiously as he unzipped his yellow blazer and he gently tucked the kitten inside of his jacket. Crow gazed into the kitten's amber colored eyes as the tiny feline peered up at him. "Eh, I just don't want to leave you out here all alone like this though," The little fur ball purred contently as it nestled against his belly as Crow zipped his jacket back up as he muttered, "Yusei's probably going to want to kill for me for this."

 **0.0.0**

 _ **Meanwhile, at Carly's apartment in New-Domino City…**_

"You should relax," Carly mused as she lay curled against Jack's side as she fiddled with the shiny zipper pull on his long white trench-coat, as they sat together on the ivory colored couch.

"Nonsense." Jack snorted. "It's kind of hard to really." Jack ignored Carly as he glanced away from her and he stared fixedly at the purple and white striped wall, with teal trim. "Considering what's been going on at Poppo Time Garage lately."

Carly looked up at the stubborn blonde man. Her thick trifocal glasses shimmered, effectively hiding her silvery eyes as she studied Jack's face carefully. Carly scooched closer towards Jack as she tentatively replied, "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

"Bad?" Jack scowled as he looked down at the dainty young woman that lay curled up beside him on the couch. He wasn't mad at her. In fact, it would be rather difficult for him to be angry at her, considering how _damn_ _cute_ she looked nestled against his side like that.

His violet-colored eyes narrowed into thin slits as he irritably drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa. _Why did Yusei have to go and make things so…_ _ **difficult**_ _? Of course, he didn't do it on purpose… That would be giving him far_ _ **too**_ _much credit._

Jack sneered as he fixed his gaze on the wall again. His jaw set as he clenched his teeth and he replied coldly, "It was more like the equivalent of an atomic bomb going off in our apartment, and _I_ for once — didn't even cause it, not that I want to take credit for it or anything."

"Really?" Carly's attention peaked as she bolted upright. Carly latched onto Jack's arm as she tugged at his sleeve and she asked eagerly, "What happened?"

Jack quirked a brow as he stared at her in disbelief as the young woman nearly wriggled into his lap. "You're a curious little thing aren't you?" Jack admonished her as his violet-colored eyes raked over the raven-haired reporter's slender body.

Jack's eyes blazed furiously as he turned away from Carly yet again. "Well, I'm not saying anything. I just wish that I didn't have to witness _it_." Jack crossed his arms across his chest then he kicked one booted foot over his knee as he stared daggers into the wall.

 _It's bad enough that I'll likely be hearing about it again pretty soon... Plus, I don't want to be held responsible for airing my 'little brother's'_ _ **dirty**_ _ **laundry**_ _... That's his business, not mine._ Jack looked at Carly suddenly intrigued by the expensive, chunky camera that hung from a leather strap, coiled around her slender neck. "You're a reporter right?"

"Well, _yeah_... I've been a reporter for like years." Carly paused then added, "You already knew that Jacky." Jack's gaze fell on the camera as it lay pressed against her bosom, tucked within her orange vest atop her striped blue and white shirt.

Carly fiddled with it for a moment then paused as she tugged at the leather strap coiled around her neck. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she shyly looked up at Jack then asked, "Umm, do I even want to know where you're going with this?"

"Glad you asked, love." Jack smirked as he pushed himself forward on the couch then asked, "Tell me, what would does it take for one to become a reporter? Like, where do you start?"

"Uh, hello?" Carly nearly stumbled face-first off of the couch as she frantically waved her hands in front of Jack's face as she exclaimed, "Earth, to Jack! You're like a professional Turbo Duelist! Why would you even want to bother with something as trivial as _that_?!" Carly blushed as she righted herself on the ivory cushion. A red color painted her porcelain cheeks as she fanned her face then quickly added, "Well, unless of course, if it has something to do with me that we're talking about then —"

Jack's lips fell into a crooked smile as he gazed at the woman beside him. "My devilish good looks aren't enough to pay the bills alone."

"Uh, what?" Carly frowned as she stared at Jack confusedly. She twirled a lock of raven-colored hair around her finger as she glanced away from Jack then replied timidly, "Umm, Jacky, you kind of missed the point…"

"Exactly!" Jack stood up then pointed his finger skyward as he dramatically exclaimed, "I could give them one _hell_ of an _interview_ — _from behind the seat of my_ _Runner_!"

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Carly's face as she stared at the tall, regal Duelist standing in the middle of her living room. Jack threw his hands in the air theatrically. He swished his gloved hand in the air as he dramatically murmured, "Now picture this…"

 _ **Activating Jack's daydream sequence…**_

"Tonight ladies and gents you're in for a real treat!" My eyes trailed across the audience from right-to-left as I smirked then shouted, "I'm going to you an interview from behind the seat of my Runner, while Dueling _Satellite's_ very own _Shooting_ _Star_ — Yusei Fudo!"

"What's this?" My eyes flickered towards the hot pink speed counters on my Runner's dash as the corner of my lip pulled up in a smirk. "My SPC just hit eleven — as I, Jack Atlas — the _Master_ _of_ _Faster_ take the lead!"

I swerved my Duel Runner around recklessly, red-hot sparks trailed on the ground in a crimson arc shape as my D-Wheel grated against the cement as I turned and faced my opponent.

"Let's kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive!" I shouted as the crowd erupted into cheers.

 **Red** **Dragon** **Archfiend's** eyes glowed like two fiery embers as the devilish beast spread its massive wings then lunged forward, roaring fiercely as it shook the entire stadium. The ferocious, red and black, horned beast whipped around as it faced a shimmering white dragon as **Red Dragon Archfiend's** lips drew back revealing its crimson colored teeth.

"Now watch as my **Red** **Dragon Archfiend** _annihilates_ **Stardust Dragon**!" I pointed to the shimmering white beast then shouted, "Go! **Scorching Crimson Flare**!"

The devilish, red and black beast delivered a fierce, fiery clawed blow to **Stardust Dragon.** **Red** **Dragon** **Archfiend's** blow was blocked instantly as **Stardust Dragon** caught the fiend's fiery clawed fist within its razor-sharp talons.

The hot pink speed counters on my Runner dropped back to one as **Stardust Dragon** delivered a shimmering blow to **Red** **Dragon** **Archfiend's** midsection — as the devilish beast doubled over from the impact. My eyes narrowed as I caught a glimpse of the red, flickering flash of a Runner's taillights as it sped past me.

My jaw clenched as I gnashed my pearly white teeth together before making the announcement to the roar of the cheering crowd. "And _Satellite's_ _Shooting_ _Star_ — Yusei Fudo takes the lead!"

The red, crescent shaped Runner spun round in a fiery crimson arc as **Stardust Dragon** whirled around and spread its massive, shimmering wings as the majestic beast prepared to square-off against its arch-nemesis. **Stardust Dragon** lunged forward as it bared its fangs then roared fiercely as it shook the entire stadium.

I pointed my finger skyward as I exclaimed, "Now watch and be amazed, as I, Jack Atlas, the _Master of Faster_ — obliterates his beast!"

"Jack…" Carly's gentle voice awakened me from my reverie and I turned and looked at her as I stood in the middle of her living room. A sweat drop rolled down Carly's forehead as she replied timidly, "I hate to burst your bubble, _but_ — you're not _King_ anymore… Yusei is the _King of Turbo Duels..._ "

 _And just like that, my dream, along with my_ _ **Red Dragon Archfiend**_ _was shattered as_ _ **Stardust Dragon**_ _delivered the final blow_ — _**Cosmic**_ _ **Flare**_ — _destroying my_ _ **Red Dragon Archfiend**_ _as it gave a final pitiful roar before shattering into thousands of tiny, shimmering crystals beneath my Runner's tires._

 _ **Deactivating Jack's Daydream sequence…**_

"Don't remind me." The tall, spiky-haired male spat coldly as he turned his back on the young woman. _I could still see red the flicker of his Runner's taillights as he passed me by._ Jack's eyes narrowed as he clenched his gloved fist then growled, "One day, I'll be _King_ again then we'll see who has the last laugh."

 _One day indeed, Yusei. I'll beat you fair and square and then I'll take back what's mine and I'll be the champion again. Mark my word, Yusei. You'll see._

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

The elderly mailman smiled at me as he reached into the brown, burlap satchel that was slung over his shoulder. His voice had a gentle lilting sound that was accented with a slight whistle as he spoke, "Delivery for Mr. Jack Atlas." He handed me the white manila envelope. "Here you go, sonny."

I looked up at him, with the same stoic expression that I normally wore. "Thanks." I said as I absently took it from him. He tucked the bulky satchel under his arm as he replied, "A young lad like you should really learn to smile."

"What?" I asked slightly taken aback as my dark brows creased together. The frail looking gentleman with kindly blue eyes smiled at me then tipped his hat. I caught a brief glimpse of his feathery, white hair as I abruptly turned away from him and a silent, "…Oh." sound escaped my lips. My gaze hastily shifted to the object that I held in my hands. The old man dressed in his grey-blue uniform smiled as I nodded then quickly shut the door as I murmured, "Uh, thanks…" _I guess…_

I stared at the painted, wooden door in front of me. _…Hmm. That was peculiar._

My eyes trailed across the neatly scrolled writing on the envelope. The sender's name in the top left corner read: Café la Green. _Well, it's not likely a love letter…_ Jack's name along with our address was clearly printed in the center of the envelope. _What_ _it probably says in a nice sort of way is something along the lines of, '_ _ **PAY YOUR OVERDUE TAB NOW**_ _'!_

I looked up as I heard the roar of a Duel Runner's engine as Crow's _Blackbird_ drove up the ramp then swerved as he angled it alongside the _Yusei Go_ , and he parked it in the far corner of the garage.

Crow took one look at me then sucked his gut in hurriedly as he tried to flatten himself against the wall. He whistled a tune nervously as he stealthily inched his way along the wall — _at what I might add_ — _**was a snail's**_ _ **pace**_ — while trying to get away from me as far as humanly possible, without me noticing.

… _Seriously?_

I cocked a brow as I watched him skeptically. It didn't take a rocket-scientist for Crow to figure out that he'd been caught red-handed. He was clearly hiding something — something that he had jammed down the front of his zipped-up jacket, and it obviously _**wasn't**_ his gut. Crow looked at me sheepishly then waved as he feebly cracked a grin, "Hey, Yusei."

" _Crow_." I glared at the redhead icily as I slowly approached him. My voice dropped to an icy whisper. " _What_ are you hiding?"

" _Crap_." Crow muttered as he raked his gloved hand down the side of his face. He unzipped his jacket part way then stopped as he fiddled with the shiny zipper pull as he blurted out hurriedly, "I know that you said no, and I couldn't just leave him there starving and… and I…"

My eyes narrowed into a deep slant as I glared at him. " _Spill it_." I demanded.

My eyes widened as he unzipped his jacket and he revealed an orange and white kitten that was tucked in the front of his blazer. Crow laughed nervously as he replied, "Well… I guess the cat's out of the bag,"

" _Literally_." I pinched the bridge of my nose in a rare display of frustration. _Words_ _ **literally**_ _failed me at the moment._

 _A cat. Of all things, it was_ _ **literally**_ _a cat… And here he was acting like he robbed a bank or something. Not literally, but still…_

 _I take that back._ _ **He**_ _ **was**_ _ **a**_ _ **thief**_ _._

Within moments, Crow held the fluffy kitten up in front of me as he pleadingly begged with those big silvery, puppy-dog eyes of his, "Can we keep him? _Pleaseeeee_?"

 _I looked at the envelope then I looked at Crow._

 _I looked at Crow then the envelope._

At that moment, Bruno emerged at the top of the staircase. I glanced towards the bluenette. _If that ain't luck, then I don't know what is…_ "Hey, guys." Bruno called out cheerfully as he waved hello. He clutched the metal railing as he quickly descended the wooden staircase.

"Bruno." I nodded as I acknowledged the bluenette.

"Where did the cat from?" Bruno asked as he walked up to Crow. Bruno bent down to eye level as he pet the kitten's head as Crow held it nestled in his arms. "Hi there, kitty, kitty,"

"Where did the cat come from?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest and I watched them play with it as Bruno waved a string in front of the kitten's face. "He might already have an owner."

"He was digging in a garbage can looking for food when I found him in an alley." Crow paused for a moment as the kitten batted at the string then frowned. "I was already out doing deliveries and I felt sorry for him, so I fed him."

 _An alley cat that Crow had found digging in a garbage can? That figures._ I huffed as I glanced away from them. _Well, that means that the cat is most likely a stray then…_

I tapped my booted foot against the ground irritably as I shoved my hands in my pockets and I stared at the concrete floor. _This is something that we should've discussed as a group._

Crow looked at me hopefully then asked, "So, can we keep him?" Crow saw my irked expression and he quickly added, "I'm willing to work double-time if money is an issue!"

"Same here, I'd be willing to chip in extra too." Bruno nodded as he hooked his thumbs in his jeans pockets. "I think it would be cool if we had a pet around here."

 _My eyes trailed towards the envelope with Jack's name on it. I personally didn't mind the idea of having a cat around. Then there was also the fact that I didn't like punishing both Bruno and Crow, especially if they were willing to work double-time just to have a pet. Jack on the other hand, seemed to deplete our funds when he should've been helping to contribute financially._

"You're forgetting that it's not entirely up to me." I replied indifferently. "It's up to Zora, she's our landlady."

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

My gloved hand grasped the slender metal rail as I made my way up the stairs, towards the upper-level of Poppo Time Garage, where Zora resided.

I slowly raised my gloved fist then rapped my knuckles against the wooden door. No answer. I knocked again. This time however, the door creaked slightly open. My eyes widened as the door gave way and I gently pushed it open as I glanced about the small apartment and I tentatively called out her name, "Zora?"

The apartment was unusually quiet. I found that I was instantly put at ease by the sharp whistling sound of a teapot that came from the kitchen, which meant that Zora was obviously fine.

 _That's good to know. For a moment there, she had me worried that something might've happened to her…_

As I stood in the doorway, I noticed that throughout the room there was a faint, echoing 'tick-tock' sound that came from the vast array of clocks that were hung on each of the walls. In the background, there was also the barely audible sound of an 'I Love Lucy' rerun coming from the television.

I glanced down at the shaggy cream-colored rug as I stepped further into the front room. I noted that the carpet accented the vertically striped walls nicely. The walls were done in a dusty rose color and a light shade of pink.

My gaze shifted towards the left side of the room. There, against the wall, was a plush, rose-colored, camelback sofa with lined channeling stitched in the center cushion. My eyes traveled along the elegant mahogany scrolled trim that arched up along the back of sofa and all the way down the arms and base. I stooped down slightly to get a better look at the polished wood trim. A vague smile traced my lips as I absently noted the final details. It ended at the ball and claw feet legs that resembled the shape of a dragon's claw clutching a precious gem.

As I stood back up, my eyes became level with an antique mahogany table. Under the crystalline beaded white lampshade was a gold colored picture frame. A smile traced my lips as I looked at the youthful portrait of Martha and Zora as they laughed together as they embraced.

Just below the picture rested an ornate ivory and gold colored rotary phone. My curiosity got the better of me as I placed one gloved finger in one of the tiny holes as I rotated it around and then watched as it slowly spun in the opposite direction, back to its original resting place. "Technology sure has come a long way…" I breathed barely above a whisper as I studied it for a moment longer.

Across from the couch was an old-fashioned television, with a tan wicker front and short wooden legs. The black-and-white TV had a large dipole antenna, consisting of two extendible rods, also commonly referred to as rabbit-ears antenna. I chuckled at the mere thought of it being known as a rabbit-ears antenna as I gently ran a gloved hand along one of the silver rods. I tilted my head as I watched the black-and-white image of Lucy and Ricky, as the couple bantered back-and-forth with one another.

I turned away from the television. _I need to find Zora…_

"Zora?" I called out hesitantly as I pivoted around on my heel and I looked around the room for her. I turned towards the narrow corridor to the right as I heard the clattering sound of dishes.

As I spun around, I noticed that all of the walls were adorned with a wide variety of clocks. _I wonder if all these clocks are leftovers from back when Poppo Time used to be a shop…_

An elegant looking oval clock, with dark wooden trim instantly caught my eye. I watched as the gold and white dial split into three sections as it struck seven o'clock, revealing five golden bells as they chimed the classical melody 'Amazing Grace'. _It was truly fascinating from a mechanical viewpoint as I caught a glimpse of the small-toothed cylinders as they rotated around a much larger central gear that was hidden from view._ The three sections rotated around in a circular motion before slowly coming back together to form the clock's face.

To the left, was a black cat-shaped clock adorned with a white bow tie. The black feline wore a large grin on its face as its eyes rolled right-to-left, and its tail swung to-and-fro in sync with the black vertical-slit pupils.

To the right, was a carved wooden chalet styled cuckoo clock. As the clock's hand struck seven o'clock, the cuckoo bird popped out and each member of the German oompah band turned from side-to-side, to the traditional German tune of 'Happy Wanderer'. I noticed the two brass pinecone weights below, that were carefully hung on brass chains as a hand-carved pendulum swung back-and-forth beneath the clock.

At that moment, Zora walked into the living room as she carried a sterling silver, teapot and cups on a serving tray. Zora's eyes widened and she gasped, causing the tea set to rattle around on the shiny, silver tray as she exclaimed, "Oh, Yusei, my dear! I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry about that, Zora." I glanced to the side as I ruffled my hair nervously.

"No, oh, no! It's not a problem at all." Zora smiled at me as she set the sterling silver, tea set on the table. Zora looked up at me as she reached for the teapot then asked, "May I offer you some tea, Yusei?'

In the background, the sound of the television startled me as I heard a man's voice as he exclaimed, "Hello, Mr. Ricardo. I'm the man who brought your wife into the world!"

I glanced over my shoulder at the TV inquisitively. _…What in the world?_

"Oh, umm," I quickly glanced back towards Zora as I bowed then humbly replied, "No, I'm good thanks." My gaze flickered back towards the television as I heard Ricky Ricardo shout, "I don't know whether to thank you or punch you in the nose!" _Well, that was nice… That's love for you._

"Is there something that I can help you with dear?" Zora asked as she poured herself a cup of tea. Dipping her head, she added a lump of sugar to her tea and stirred it quietly.

"Actually…" I paused for a moment and stared at the vertically striped wall behind her as I gathered my thoughts. _I could just ask her if it would be okay if we got a cat first… Then on the other hand, Crow already went ahead and brought a cat home without even asking._ I sighed appearing visibly frustrated as I pushed my bangs back. _**Damn it**_ _._ My gaze fell as I stared at the shaggy, cream colored carpet frustratedly. _Man, I hate lying about things…_ My eyes trailed upwards as I tentatively met Zora's warm, friendly gaze as I asked, "Umm, Zora?"

"Yes, Yusei?" Zora's hands were loosely clasped in front of her, held parallel to her waist. She smiled reassuring at me then nodded. "Go on."

 _ **Crap**_ _._ I abruptly glanced to the side. _Here goes nothing…_

"Crow went and brought a stray cat home, I told him that we should've asked you first and—" Zora raised her forefinger, effectively silencing me before I could ramble on any further. "I appreciate your honesty, Yusei." Zora paused for a moment causing me to tense and bunch my shoulders up as she gave me a stern look. "As for having a pet, you guys should have asked me about it first." My eyes widened as I glanced up at her nervously. "However, since you boys have been so well behaved lately and you guys haven't blown-up the garage, caused a ruckus or upset the neighbors these past few days—" I inhaled sharply as she paused dramatically. "I'm willing to consider it."

 _Huh? Did hear that right?_ I exhaled deeply as I just realized what Zora had said. _I thought for sure that Zora would say no, and that Crow had landed us all in hot water…_ I nodded my head to her then bowed, "Thank you, Zora."

"If I let you guys have a pet, you guys would have to be responsible for it. You boys would need to take care of it, keep it indoors and not let it destroy things. Then there's also vaccinations and getting the animal spayed or neutered." I flinched at her last remark as Zora rambled on. _I already knew_ _what_ _we were getting ourselves into_ _and that_ _responsibilities_ _and_ _costs would be a big part of it_. Zora looked at me pointedly then said, "I don't want to be held responsible for running a shelter for unwanted pets at Poppo Time." _That's definitely true…_ I nodded as I listened to her. _There are already enough homeless unwanted animals roaming the streets…_

"No need to worry, Zora." I smiled then nodded as I tucked my hands in pockets. "I promise that we'll be responsible pet owners." I turned away from Zora as I made way towards the door. I abruptly stopped as I looked over my shoulder at her then replied, "Thanks again, Zora."

I stepped outside Zora's apartment then shut the door behind myself. I paused for a moment as I stood on the porch and took in the cool breezy air.

 _Huh…_ I gave a soft forlorn chuckle as I combed my hand through my dark, spiky-hair as I glanced over my shoulder at the wooden door. _It's kind of odd that my misfortune happened to work in our favor…_ I grasped the metal rail within my gloved hand then quickly descended the staircase.

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

I gazed heavenward towards the ceiling, as I lay in my bed in the dimly lit room. My arms were crossed behind my head lazily as I stared at the faint neon glow of the stars that I'd arranged in the form of several constellations on my bedroom ceiling, long ago.

I glanced towards the darkened moonlit window. _It's getting late…_

I rolled over on my side then grabbed the fluffy pillow as I closed my eyes to sleep.

No sooner had I closed my eyes, a sudden fierce bellow rang throughout the entire garage, "The _hell_?!" _Which meant that Jack must've met our new pet already…_ _ **Great..**_ _._ My eyes squeezed shut as I clenched the pillow over my ears _._ " _Where_ — did this furry little beast come from?! It bloody well _pissed_ on my _damn_ pillow!" _Like my pillow could muffle the sound of_ _ **that**_ _man's racket…_

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling — which also happened to be the floor of Zora's apartment up above as I mouthed a silent, "I'm sorry Zora." I tossed the blue comforter aside as I quickly hopped out of my bed to calm the raging beast.

I squinted as I cracked my bedroom door open, only to be met by a blinding white light and the livid face of my 'elder brother' — whose veins were clearly standing out on his neck. _…Great. This day just keeps getting better and better…_

Jack sneered at me as I stepped out into the hallway. I turned halfway as I shut the door behind myself. He crossed his arms across his chest then spat, "It's nice to see that you're finally amongst the living Yusei."

"You seem awfully cheerful, Jack." I replied bluntly. _Kudos for unabashed sarcasm_.

"Very funny, Fudo." I remained unfazed as Jack glared at me.

"Hey, Jack!" Crow waved cheerfully as he approached and Bruno followed along behind him. Crow hooked his thumbs in his denim pants pockets as he asked, "How did your job-hunting expedition go?"

I tilted my head as I looked at the redhead. _…Jack actually went job-hunting?_

" _You_!" Jack seethed angrily. "You're the blasted little creep that brought that furry beast home!" Bruno stepped back as he glanced to the side and ruffled his flared, dark-blue hair nervously. "I should strangle you right here and now!"

"That well, huh?" Crow flashed a big, toothy, lopsided grin as he replied flamboyantly, "Let me guess …you were actually at your _girlfriend's_ house instead—" Crow turned tail as the tall blonde male lunged at him then gave chase. "Aah!"

"Jack," Jack had Crow by the collar of his sleeveless brown cargo vest. "Let him go." I replied sternly. Jack glared at me as he begrudgingly dropped him on his rear then muttered irritably, " _Fine_."

" _Oww_." Crow grumbled as he rubbed his sore tush then looked up at the tall menacing blonde that towered above him. "Hey, man! That wasn't nice."

Jack balled his fists up then snarled, "What you want more?!"

I crossed my arms across my chest then sighed as I listened to them as they bickered back-and-forth heatedly. _Clearly I would have to intervene…_

" _Crow_ , _Bruno_ ," My voice lowered icily as I glared at the two numbskulls standing in front of me. "You two weren't paying attention to the cat already. If you guys want to keep the cat — you two better go and get food, litter and a litter box for it _now_."

"Okay!" Crow's silvery-eyes widened as he put his hands up and he backed away cautiously. "We're gone!" Bruno nodded his head in agreement as he followed Crow and muttered, "Yep."

Within seconds, Crow and Bruno were gone in a flash.

"I thought you already said _no_ to those two _knuckleheads_ getting a pet." Jack glared at the wooden door, down below as it slammed shut. Jack's amethyst colored eyes blazed furiously as he turned on me then shouted, "How are we supposed to afford keeping that furry little beast around here?! We're already barely getting by as it."

"I'm glad that you asked, Jack." The corner of my lip pulled up in a smirk. "And I didn't say _no_. I just said that it wasn't a good idea. _But_ since Bruno and Crow are more than willing to work extra shifts just to keep the cat, I figured why not?" I paused as Jack towered over me menacingly as I quipped, "I already passed it by Zora, and she's fine with it. Plus, I don't mind chipping in on the extra expenses myself."

 _If I have to get an extra job, then so be it._

"Are you bloody dense Yusei?! Did you already forget the costs of food, litter and vet bills adding up?" Jack splayed his fingers as he counted the things off. "And that's just naming a few of the things that we'd need. Then there's toys, flea medicine and all that other crap."

"Oh, I'm already well aware of all of that, Jack." I flashed Jack a sardonic grin as I added, "That just means you're going to have to cut back on the coffee, that is, until you can actually start pulling your own weight around here."

"What?! No coffee?!" Jack bellowed as he lunged forward and stomped his booted foot on the concrete floor furiously.

 _I wasn't that mean that I would take away the man's coffee. Of course, I also knew that it's was the equivalent of a death threat if I even dared to suggest that sort of thing._

 _Not to mention, we all enjoyed our morning cup of coffee._

 _Jack's coffee craze on the other hand didn't just stop at one cup… If he didn't get his caffeine fix,_ _I knew that make he would make_ _ **everyone's**_ _life_ _ **a living hell**_ _…_

I glared at Jack as I replied indifferently, "Try using the coffee pot instead." _Like the rest of us._ I didn't say it, but it was on the tip of my tongue. _I was well aware that if I'd actually said it_ — _that he probably would have punched me square in the face._

Jack stood straight as he folded his arms firmly across his chest. He turned his nose up as he replied airily, "It's broken."

"Not anymore." I retorted as I smirked at him. "I just fixed it for the _umpteenth thousandth_ time." I glared at Jack as I added in an icy undertone, "Here's an idea, why don't you actively try _not_ breaking it again."

Jack's jaw dropped as he was ready to lay into me.

" _Ohhh, Jack_." I flicked the manila envelope that I held between my gloved fingertips in front of Jack's face. His violet-colored eyes flashed angrily as he stepped forward then snagged it from me. Jack's voice lowered until it was tight, and furiously knotted. "What's this?!"

The corner of my mouth drew upwards as I crossed my arms across my chest. My eyes flashed mischievously as I watched him. _Leverage._

My voice was calm and even as I tapped my booted foot against the ground. "Care to explain?"

I watched as Jack tore it open. "It's from Café la Green," Jack's eyes flickered across the bill as he replied in a calm undertone, "It says that I owe them 36000 yen."

 _Bingo. We have a winner._

"You might consider asking the owners if they'd let you work your tab off." Jack flinched at the suggestion as I shrugged my shoulders then added, "Who knows? Maybe they'd even offer you a job."

Jack arched a brow at me in utter disbelief. "Me? Work at the coffee shop? Are you bloody mad?"

… _Possibly. I had to admit, the idea was a tad bit absurd…_

 _The one time that he actually worked for Café la Green, he cleared the table alright… One sweep of his arm and he broke all of their dishes…_ "You got to pay them back one way or another." I finally said at last. _Or put us further in the hole while trying…_

"Fine. I'll ask." Jack huffed indignantly as he pivoted on the heel of his white, leather boot then marched away from me.

Then I heard it — 'scraaaaatchhhhh' the sound of the cat digging its claws into the wooden doorframe as it raked them down the side of Jack's bedroom door…

"Hey, scat!" The cat stopped and looked at me. Its back was arched as it dug its claws into the wooden doorframe, "No, bad kitty!"

The kitten stopped then sat on its haunches as it watched me. _It_ _looks like Jack just made a new friend… Apparently I'm going to have to make a scratching post as well…_

I glanced at the cat as I made my way towards my room. The tiny kitten mewled at me as I kneeled down on one knee and I pet its head as I murmured, "You're a brave soul to wander into Jack's room and desecrate his pillow like that."

 _Jack's room was dubbed as the_ _ **Pitts of Hell**_ _for a reason. I once wandered into his room and I came out with a black eye... I was literally seeing stars after that incident…_

"Then you go and rip into his doorframe like that…" _Needless to say, Jack was going to have a fit_ … I chuckled then added, "I guess I'm just going to have to make you a scratching post, huh?" I gently ran a gloved hand along the kitten's back as I stroked the tiny little fur ball. "You know, you're going to have to be a good kitty if you want to live here."

As if it understood, the feline looked up at me and mewled as I stood. The cat purred as it circled my feet and it rubbed its back and face along my legs as I turned to make my way back towards my room.

I glanced at the fluffy, orange and white tabby once more as it tilted its head and watched me as I grasped the brass doorknob within my gloved hand. _Cats are such curious little creatures…_ A sad smile graced my lips as I turned the knob. _It's as if they can sense certain things about people, or they can tell when something is amiss…_ I turned then shut my bedroom door behind myself as I disappeared from view.

 **To be continued**


End file.
